Équipe Sept d'hier et de demain
by Arkaline
Summary: L'équipe sept en a vu de toute les couleurs par le passé. Entre le départ de Sasuke, un Sai de la Racine et un Naruto Jinchuriki ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais maintenant que la Grande Guerre est terminée et que Sasuke est de retour, comment va évoluer la désormais légendaire Team 7 ?
1. Chapter 1

**Équipe Sept d'hier et de demain.**

 **Chapitre 01 : De retour à Konoha.**

« Il » bondissait de branche en branche à quelques dizaines de mètres du chemin utilisé par les marchands, les civils ou les convois officiels qui rejoignaient le village caché de Konoha. « Il » n'était pas revenu depuis de longs mois désormais et ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli. Son précédent séjour dans le village n'avait duré que quelques semaines, à la fin de la grande guerre, et il n'en gardait pas spécialement un bon souvenir.

« Il » se souvenait qu'aucunes infirmières et qu'aucuns médecins ne voulaient s'occuper de lui. Seule Sakura et Tsunade prenaient le temps de venir faire ses soins. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il préférait être soigné par une personne qu'il connaissait, mais voir les regards effrayés du personnels de l'hôpital n'avait pas était agréable... mérité, mais désagréable. En plus de cela il avait du rester dans la même chambre que Naruto, une soi-disant mesure de sécurité, mais savaient-ils quel calvaire cela avait été ? Le blond s'était remis cent fois plus vite que Sasuke et n'avait pas cessé de s'agiter en sautillant dans tout les coins. Le porteur de Kyubi s'était donné la mission de raconter à Sasuke tout ce qu'il avait raté, et de lui signaler un million de fois – au moins – qu'il récupérait aussi vite qu'un escargot. Comme séjour de convalescence « il » avait donc vu mieux.

Comme vous l'aurez compris « il », ou Sasuke, n'avait pas fortement apprécié son séjour à l'hôpital de Konoha, mais le pire ce n'était pas ça ! Le pire furent les deux semaines juste après. Il avait passé deux semaines à vivre avec Naruto, dans l'appartement mal rangé de Naruto, à manger des ramens au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner, au goûter et au dîner. Rien qu'en y repensant Sasuke avait mal au ventre et se sentait terriblement fatigué.

Et puis il y avait encore eu ces regards méfiants venant des villageois de Konoha. Qu'ils soient ninja ou pas, vieux ou jeunes, hommes ou femmes, tous semblaient avoir mis le mot « traître » en grand et en rouge sur son front. Ce n'était pas faux, c'était mérité, mais tout de même c'était toujours désagréable. Par chance ceux de sa génération semblèrent le pardonner rapidement, l'aidant à se réintégrer au village pendant le peu de temps qu'il y avait passé.

Autant dire que Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps libre. Sakura passait régulièrement vérifier l'état de ses blessures, et surtout de son bras -enfin, ce qu'il en restait – pour s'assurer de son bon rétablissement. Naruto voulait faire les quatre-cent coups avec son ami enfin de retour, et Kakashi n'arrêtait pas de le convoquer pour lui éviter de se faire couper la tête par les autres villages ou les autres grosses têtes de Konoha.

Bref, un séjour fort peu sympathique et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était sur le chemin du retour après de longs mois il avait hâte de revoir Konoha. Hâte de les revoir.

Son voyage lui avait permis d'apprendre de nombreuses choses sur la vie, ou plutôt de les ré-rapprendre. L'amitié, qu'il avait toujours voulu brisé, l'amour, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu, le courage, dont il ne manquait pas, la peur, qui l'avait souvent rongé. Sasuke s'efforçait de tout redécouvrir. Oh n'allez pas croire qu'il était devenu un gros nounours moelleux ! Mais il redevenait peu à peu celui qu'il était avant de se noyer dans sa soif de vengeance.

Sasuke approchait du village, il le savait car il connaissait bien les lieux alentours, il décida de rejoindre le chemin de terre afin de ne pas arriver par surprise. Inutile d'effrayer les gardes situés à l'entrée, il n'avait pas envie de recevoir des shuriken. Pourtant il savait que dès qu'il franchirait les portes un blondinet surexcité risqué de lui bondir dessus. _Je l'esquiverais,_ pensa t-il, peu convaincu de pouvoir esquiver cet énergumène une fois repéré.

* * *

Sai était installé devant une toile de peinture. Un pinceau à la main il s'efforçait de créer une œuvre digne de ce nom qu'il pourrait accrocher à l'un des murs de sa demeure. Il avait emménagé dans une petite maison de centre de Konoha et avait pris l'habitude de peindre dans l'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussé, fenêtre ouverte, à la vue des passants. Cela lui permettait de s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde tout en étant toujours à l'abri des éventuelles intempéries. Il appréciait de plus en plus qu'une personne s'arrête pour le féliciter, lui donner un avis, ou encore, lui demander s'il n'avait pas froid quand le temps faisait des siennes. Le peintre aimait aussi l'odeur qui s'élevait depuis l'établissement fleuriste situé non loin. D'ailleurs il s'en inspirait souvent, peignant de nombreuses fleurs.

Alors qu'il prenait un peu de peinture bleue sur le bout de son pinceau il entendit une blonde l'interpeller.

 **\- Salut Sai ! Qu'est-ce que tu peins aujourd'hui ?  
** **\- Bonjour Ino, de l'abstrait.  
** **\- Ohhh...**

Elle n'y comprenait trop rien à ce type d'art mais ne ferais pas de commentaire.

 **\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Sasuke est de retour.**

Il tourna la tête vers elle. _Sasuke ?_

 **\- Uchiwa ?  
** **\- Oui !**

Et ? Cela ne changeait rien pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto et Sakura seraient peut-être plus souriants, et regonflés à bloc, mais cela n'impacterait en rien sa vie de tout les jours. Il continuerait de peindre tranquillement quand il n'était pas en mission.

 **\- Naruto et Sakura vont être ravis.  
** **\- Je vais aller voir s'ils sont au courant ! Au revoir Sai.**

Sai la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à sa peinture.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, disciple de Tsunade, s'activait dans l'hôpital de Konoha. La grande guerre était un lointain souvenir et les missions ninja semblaient bien moins périlleuses depuis, résultat le nombre de blessés graves avait diminué et le travail lui semblait bien plus facile mais étonnamment les malades lui semblaient plus nombreux. Il y avait de nombreux patients qui se devaient de revenir régulièrement à cause de blessures qui ne voulaient pas se remettre correctement depuis la Grande Guerre. Mais Sakura était une médic-nin de haut niveau, alors ce n'était pas de petits bobos et de vilains rhumes qui allaient l'effrayer.

Kakashi l'envoyait rarement en mission, elle était désormais plus utiles à l'intérieur même de Konoha, d'autres médic-nin moins fort pouvaient s'occuper des missions à l'extérieur. Mais il lui arrivait encore de partir loin de Konoha pour des missions petites ou grandes qui, selon son ancien professeur, étaient nécessaire pour qu'elle garde le niveau et ne tourne pas en rond dans cet hôpital.

Elle avait quitté le domicile de ses parents quelques mois plus tôt, désirant obtenir son indépendance, et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Parfois les soirées de solitude l'agaçait mais elle trouvait toujours quelqu'un à aller embêter dans ces cas là. Ino, Sai, Naruto, parfois même Hinata. En bref: les ninja de sa génération.

 **\- Sakura !**

La fleur venait de sortir de la chambre d'un patient quand une blonde aux grands yeux bleus clairs l'interpella.

 **\- Oh, Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
** **\- Sasuke, il est revenu !**

La rose écarquilla les yeux et laissa un sourire immense s'emparer de son visage.

 **\- Tu peux me remplacer ?** Demanda t-elle en sautillant sur place.  
 **\- Oui, vas-y ! Naruto est déjà au courant !**

Tout juste le temps d'abandonner sa blouse blanche dans les vestiaires du personnel et Sakura bondit par une fenêtre pour s'échapper du bâtiment. Elle atterri sur un toit tout en douceur puis se dirigea vers la tour de l'Hokage aussi vite qu'elle le put, ils y seraient sûrement.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'Hokage sans toquer, ou plutôt, il défonça la porte en hurlant **« Sa'ske ! »** sous le regard blasé de Kakashi qui, installait confortablement derrière son bureau, s'entretenait jusque là calmement avec l'Uchiwa.

 **\- Calme toi Naruto,** ordonna l'Hokage sans véritable espoir.  
 **\- Naruto...** lança simplement Sasuke.  
 **\- T'es enfin revenu ! T'en a mis du temps !  
** **\- Hn.  
** **\- On va s'entraîner ?  
** **\- Naruto, pas maintenant,** lança Kakashi sur de ne pas être écouté par le blond.  
 **\- Pas maintenant,** répéta Sasuke, **je dois finir mon rapport.  
** **\- T'es pas drôle ! Ça fait des mois!  
** **\- Justement, tu peux attendre encore un peu,** grogna l'Uchiwa.

Sakura arriva à son tour, tout sourire, et découvrit la scène avec amusement. Naruto et Sasuke se chamaillaient comme deux gamins. L'un voulant absolument faire quelque chose tandis que l'autre refusait obstinément. Kakashi les regardait, désespéré, sans trouver la force d'intervenir.

 **\- Naurto !** Intervint-elle, **laisse Sasuke-kun respirer !  
** **\- Mais-** Protesta t-il en regardant son équipière.  
 **\- De toute façon tu ne peux pas t'entraîner maintenant, tu as rendez-vous avec Hinata ce soir !**

Naruto se figea et se mit à suer à grosses gouttes.

 **\- Tu avais oublié ?** Ajouta la rose, **tu es vraiment désespérant parfois !**

Elle soupira.

 **\- Vous pourrez vous entraîner un autre jour non ? demanda t-elle.**

Les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke, la question indirectement posée était donc « Tu ne vas pas repartir tout de suite n'est-ce pas ? »

 **\- Hmpf, je compte rester quelques jours.  
** **\- Youhou !** Hurla Naruto, **Hinata ne va pas me bouder, et j'aurais mon entraînement. On se voit d'main Sas'ke !**

 _Demain?_ pensa le concerné. Naruto lui imposait déjà ses envies?

Et voilà qu'un éclair blond parti de la tour du Hokage au pas de course pour se changer avant son rendez-vous... ou alors pour aller chercher les boites de ramen toutes prêtes qui leur serviraient de dîner romantique. Allez savoir.

 **\- Merci Sakura,** annonça Kakashi, **sans toi cela aurait pu durer des heures.  
** **\- Vous avez fini ?  
** **\- Non,** reprit Sasuke, **je dois encore finir mon rapport.  
** **\- Oh, je vais vous laissez alors, je peux t'attendre dehors ?**

Sasuke hocha la tête, Sakura ressortit en fermant la porte, laissant les deux hommes s'entretenir. Elle s'adossa au mur et posa sa main sur son cœur... Il était vraiment revenu, Sasuke était là, à quelques mètres à peine. La rose se remit à sourire, heureuse.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02 : Cohabitation difficile**

De nouveau en tête à tête Kakashi et Sasuke purent s'entretenir pendant une longue demi-heure sur des sujets plus ou moins délicats. Avant que le plus jeune s'en aille pour son voyage de rédemption Kakashi lui avait confié plusieurs missions. L'Uchiwa les avaient toutes accomplies avec succès, il avait même déjà rendu la majeure partie de ses rapports via des oiseaux ninja mais devait faire les derniers tout de suite. Il savait très bien qu'après Naruto ne le lâcherait pas et préférait s'occuper de ça avant que sa mémoire ne soit altérée par une surdose d'ânerie kyubiesque.

Une fois le sujet des missions terminé vint le sujet de son séjour à Konoha. Sasuke voulait rester plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines mais il savait que son statut de traître était loin d'être oublié. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Kakashi lui annonça qu'il faudrait encore qu'il soit sous surveillance. L'Uchiwa allait donc encore bouffer des ramens et subir les ronflements de Naruto. A cette idée il retint un soupir.

Cerise sur le gâteau il ne serait pas payer tout de suite pour les missions accomplies, il fallait le temps que tout soit débloqué encore une fois à cause de son statut fort compliqué. Il ne pourrait donc même pas s'enfuir un soir pour se faire un resto ou se payer discrètement une nuit d'hôtel pour dire d'avoir un peu de calme. _Et malgré tout ça je suis heureux de rentrer ?_ Parfois il ne se comprenait pas lui même.

 **\- Ce sera temporaire,** continua Kakashi, **mais tu dois te plier à tout ça encore un peu.  
** **\- Hn.**

L'Hokage voyait très bien que Sasuke n'était pas ravi de ces nouvelles mais il le pensait capable de subir encore cela quelques temps ou en tout cas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il arrive à convaincre les grosses têtes de Konoha qu'il n'était plus un ennemi mais un allié.

 **\- On a terminé, tu peux y aller.  
** **\- Hn.**

Sasuke sortit calmement du bureau de l'Hokage. Sakura était adossée au mur en rêvassant et sursauta quand il s'arrêta devant elle.

 **\- Bonjour, Sasuke-kun.  
** **\- Bonjour Sakura.**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, déstabilisait entre son œil noir et son œil violet. Mais le rinnegan n'avait en rien changeait son Sasuke: il était fidèle à lui même dans tout ses gestes et son visage était toujours aussi beau.

 **\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé?  
** **\- Hm.**

Sasuke avançait déjà vers la sortie du bâtiment, Sakura lui emboîta le pas sourire plaqué aux lèvres et le visage rivé vers son ami.

 **\- Tu es content d'être rentré?**

Il tourna la tête vers elle et fit un petit sourire en coin.

 **\- Evidemment,** annonça t-il d'un ton neutre contrastant fortement avec ses gestes.

Et il tapa la front de Sakura de deux doigts avant de sortir du bâtiment. La jeune femme y posa sa main, surprise, avant de se remettre à avancer à ses côtés.

* * *

Kakashi n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde! Comment Sasuke pouvait-il squatter l'appartement de Naruto si Naruto n'était pas là? Sasuke avait passé le reste de sa journée en compagnie de Sakura qui lui avait très gentiment payé un repas complet dans l'un des petits restaurants de Konoha. Cela l'avait un peu gêné - intérieurement évidemment, on parle de Sasuke - mais au vu de son salaire bloqué il avait accepté se promettant de l'invité un jour à venir. _De préférence sans que ce glouton de Naruto s'incruste._ Ou son futur salaire ne ferait pas long feu. La rose avait également prit le temps d'examiner son bras pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle avait ensuite du repartir, appeler pour une urgence à l'hôpital.

Et Sasuke se retrouva donc devant l'appartement de Naruto, seul, et sans avoir là moindre envie de patienter pour rentrer dans ce débarra de ramen. Il décida finalement de passer par la fenêtre que cet idiot avait oublié de fermer correctement et s'installa sur le canapé après avoir mis tout ce qui traînait dessus par terre. Sasuke s'endormit rapidement malgré l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait dans ce terrier de renard mal-léché.

* * *

 **\- AHHHH !** hurla Naruto en posant ses fesses sur Sasuke. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?**

C'était le matin, Naruto était rentré si tard qu'il avait filé direct au lit sans remarquer la présence du Uchiwa dans son canapé. Fort peu matinale il venait de se levait en traînant des pieds et de s'asseoir sur son ancien équipier.

 **\- Bouge de là abruti!**

Sasuke le poussa et regarda le blond s'écraser par terre. Comment le héros de la guerre pouvait-il avoir si peu de réflexe au réveil?

 **\- Toi bouge de là! C'est mon canapé! En plus t'as dégagé toutes mes affaires!  
** **\- Hn,** grogna t-il en se redressant pour laisser une place au blond. **Si tu veux te plaindre va voir Kakashi.  
** **\- Tu dois encore rester sous surveillance? Au moins on va pouvoir s'entraîner super tôt! Je déjeune et on y va! En plus j'ai plein de truc à te raconter. On va commencer par ma soirée d'hier avec Hina-**

Sasuke n'entendit pas la suite, il mit son cerveau sur pause et laissa le blondinet parler tout seul pendant une bonne demi-heure, se contenant d'avaler un bol de céréales d'allures comestibles et de le suivre jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement où il pourrait lui botter les fesses pour le faire taire. _Si je l'écoute, je vais avoir mal à la tête._

Les jours commencèrent alors à se suivre et à se ressembler.

* * *

 **\- On bouffe quoi ?  
** **\- Des ramens!**

Sasuke avait déjà mal au ventre. Il aimait bien les ramen mais pas dans une telle quantité!

* * *

Naruto poussa Sasuke du canapé.

 **\- Sas'ke, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hinata, tu peux me dire ce que t'en penses?  
** **\- T'es sérieux? Il est trois heures du matin, démerde toi abruti!**

 _Il a quoi avec sa Hinata par-ci, Hinata par là du matin au soir?_ Sasuke s'en fichait d'elle! Il tira la couverture par dessus son visage et tenta de se rendormir en faisant abstraction des plaintes du renard.

* * *

 **\- T'as quoi pour le dîner?  
** **\- Des ramens!  
** **\- Encore!?  
** **\- Et si t'es pas content tu vas faire les courses!  
** **\- Tu sais bien que j'ai pas un sous!  
** **\- Pauvre Sas'ke,** se moqua Naruto en avalant ses ramens préférés.

Sasuke préféra sauter le repas et son estomac gronda toute la nuit.

* * *

 **\- On va s'entraîner?  
** **\- Encore?  
** **\- On a que ça à faire!  
** **\- T'es ninja non? Pourquoi Kakashi ne t'envoi pas sur des missions?  
** **\- Bah à cause de mon bras, je suis encore sous surveillance.**

 _Fichu greffe,_ pensa Sasuke. _Et ils voulaient m'en faire une?_ Il n'aurait pas supporter de rester au village si longtemps, encore moins condamné à supporter Naruto et son appartement.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient une fois de plus entraînés quasiment toute la journée. Naruto était de plus en plus satisfait de son nouveau bras, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir toujours eu celui-ci, en oubliant presque l'ancien qu'il avait pourtant porté plus de 15 ans.

 **\- C'est génial!**

Sasuke était allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre, récupérant d'un énième combat où le plus dur était surtout de ne pas s'emporter, de ne pas tuer Naruto, et de ne pas refaire la topographie des lieux. Fatigué par son séjour chez Naruto il avait bien envie de s'endormir là mais non seulement il avait mal au ventre à cause d'un surplus de ramen, mais en plus le blond était comme toujours décidé à bavarder ou à continuer l'entrainement. D'ailleurs il essaya de savoir pourquoi Sasuke ne se faisait pas greffer un nouveau bras, mais comme l'Uchiwa ne répondit pas il se retrouva rapidement à faire un monologue pour citer tout les avantages de cette "merveille".

 **\- Vous êtes encore là?**

Sakura sauta de branche en branche et vint se poser à quelques mètres des garçons. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à les trovuer, il lui avait suffit de se diriger vers les terrains d'entrainement et de se diriger vers les piaillement de l'Uzumaki.

 **\- Oui, on s'entraîne!** répondit Naruto en oubliant son précédent monologue non achevé.

Elle s'approcha de Sasuke et pencha sa tête au dessus de lui.

 **\- Tu as l'air fatigué.  
** **\- Hm...**

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- Naruto, tu pourrais lui laisser quelques jours de repos? Il revient d'un voyage et de missions, contrairement à toi!  
** **\- Roh allez, il est plus solide que ça notre Sas'ke! N'est-ce pas?  
** **\- Ghm,** grogna le ténébreux en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.  
 **\- Je peux examiner ton bras Sasuke-kun?** demanda t-elle avec une idée derrière la tête.

Il hocha la tête et releva la manche de son maillot.

 **\- Je vais m'entraîner pendant ce temps là.**

Naruto créa quelques kage bunshin et s'éloigna pour s'affronter lui même. Sakura commença son examen médical.

 **\- Il n'arrête pas une minute?** demanda t'elle aussitôt.  
 **\- Hn, le programme c'est ramen et combat, tout les jours.**

Sasuke remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas aussi attentive à son bras qu'elle ne l'aurait du, _elle a juste voulu l'éloigner un peu?_ Il l'en remercia mentalement. Naruto était son ami mais parfois il avait juste envie qu'il se taise et qu'il arrête de gigoter. Etre constamment avec lui n'était pas bon pour sa santé, physique comme mentale.

 **\- Tu pourrais venir un peu chez moi si tu veux, je travaille toute la journée, tu pourras te reposer. Et je ne mange pas que des ramens.**

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux à peine une fraction de seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour que Sakura le remarque. Était-ce si étonnant qu'elle ait envie d'aider l'un de ses équipiers dans le besoin?

 **\- Kakashi sera d'accord?** s'inquiéta Sasuke sans le montrer.  
 **\- J'irai lui demander.  
** **\- Et Naruto?  
** **\- On trouvera bien quelque chose!** _sourit-elle._

C'est ainsi que le soir même Sasuke débarqua chez Sakura avec son sac sur l'épaule. Kakashi avait accepté, Sasuke devait juste avoir une légère surveillance et Sakura était désormais une ninja accomplie parfaitement capable de lancer l'alerte si il déconnait. Les grosses têtes de Konoha ne pourraient pas protester sous peine de déclencher deux fureurs du prénommées Sakura et Tsunade. Afin de ne pas énerver le blond celui-ci fut envoyé sur une petite mission. Kakashi lui avait dit que c'était pour "tester son bras" et Naruto avait criait que la mission semblait trop facile. Sasuke et Sakura avaient prit la poudre d'escampette laissant un professeur blasé raisonner son élève survolté.

 **\- Bien évidemment Naruto, tu ne partiras pas tout seul.  
** **\- Mais si Sakura et Sasuke restent ici, avec qui je vais partir?  
** **\- Avec Sai.**

Naruto sourit, voilà une bonne idée! _Même si ça aurait été mieux de partir avec tout le monde._ Au moins il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de ce village!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 02**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03: Une mission trop difficile**

Sasuke et Sakura venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Sac sur l'épaule l'ancien déserteur regardait autour de lui et fut soulagé de voir que les lieux étaient rangés et entretenus correctement. Contrairement à Naruto Sakura était capable de tenir une demeure en bon ordre! Même l'air était pur, respirable, agréable.

 **\- Pose tes affaires, allez, ne sois pas timide, entre!**

La rose ne l'aurait pas avoué mais elle était légèrement nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit en proposant à Sasuke de venir chez elle et se rendait maintenant compte que cela risquait d'être plus complexe que prévu. Pas parce qu'il était gênant, ni parce qu'il allait falloir faire à manger pour deux, encore moins car l'un d'eux allait devoir dormir dans la canapé, mais tout simplement car ses sentiments à l'égards de son équipier n'avaient jamais changé. Amoureuse de lui depuis l'école ninja elle espérait réussir à le dissimuler assez afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait parfaitement compris que le coller et lui hurler son amour ne fonctionnerait pas, elle ne savait même pas si un jour il lui rendrait ses sentiments mais elle voulait au moins pouvoir être à ses côtés en tant qu'amie.

 **\- Je vais te laisser ma chambre, le canapé se déplie et je pars travailler tôt. C'est par ici. En face il y a la salle de bain et les toilettes et là, le séjour!**

Le séjour, bien que petit, était bien agencé. Il se composait d'une cuisine ouverte délimitée par un bar qui servait également de table, puis d'un salon dont la baie vitré donnée sur un petit balcon. Sasuke avait posé son sac dans l'entrée et avançait lentement.

 **\- Fais comme chez toi. Je vais préparer le repas.  
** **\- J'ai le temps de prendre une douche?** demanda t-il tant il avait hâte de se débarrasser de l'odeur de sueur et de ramen qui lui collé à la peau.  
 **\- Oui!**

Sakura était déjà entrain de se mettre à cuisiner et Sasuke partit tout de suite vers la salle de bain. En entendant l'eau commencer à couler Sakura vira à l'écarlate. _Sasuke Uchiwa va dormir chez moi, Sasuke Uchiwa prend sa douche chez moi, Sasuke Uchiwa est tout nu dans ma salle de bain._ Cette cohabitation allait vraiment être compliquée pour elle, la preuve, son cerveau avait déjà surchauffé. Elle eut bien du mal à cuisiner correctement et prit bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

Sai venait de recevoir un message de la part de l'Hokage lui apprenant que le lendemain matin à l'aube il devait partir en mission avec Uzumaki Naruto. Il rangea alors ses pinceaux et ses peintures pour se diriger vers la table du salon où il disposa ses armes, parchemins et autres équipements afin de les vérifier et de les préparer pour sa nouvelle mission. Même s'il s'agissait en apparence d'une mission facile Sai préférait toujours se préparer correctement et être prêt face à toutes éventualités.

 _Surtout que Naruto est imprévisible._

Une fois ses affaires préparées il avala un repas léger mais complet et fila se mettre au lit afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain matin. Mais une question trotta dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver un sommeil véritablement réparateur: _Sasuke Uchiwa est rentré, pourquoi il ne part pas avec lui?_

* * *

Sakura s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la cuisson du dîner pour ne pas penser à Sasuke qui devait être sorti de la douche. Elle vérifia l'assaisonnement de son plat et entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir: il revenait. _Reste calme Sakura!_ L'Uchiwa lui aurait bien filé un coup de main mais il constata dès son entrée dans la pièce que la rose avait déjà tout préparé, même la table était mise. Il se contenta de prendre place en attendant qu'elle termine ses préparations. Elle le servit et prit place devant lui dans un silence assez pesant: difficile de parler à quelqu'un quand on l'imagine sous la douche et Sasuke n'était pas du genre à lancer la conversation. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que l'ambiance se réchauffa un peu.

 **\- Naruto est toujours aussi énergique?  
** **\- Non non, tu es revenu au mauvais moment.**

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur, Sakura continua, elle savait décodé les rares expressions de Sasuke alors il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

 **\- Il est coincé au village pour la greffe de son bras. Il doit voir Tsunade quasiment tout les jours et Kakashi refuse de le laisser partir au cas où... Ce serait bête de perdre le héros de la Grande Guerre ninja juste parce qu'il n'a pas suivi ses soins correctement. Mais résultat il ne se dépense pas et devient fou! On dirait un lion en cage. Il a du voir en ton retour une occasion de se défouler.  
** **\- Il devrait faire le ménage dans son appartement, ça l'occuperait.**

Sakura pouffa de rire.

 **\- C'est bien vrai, mais il préfère courir partout.**

 _Quel abruti,_ pensa Sasuke.

 **\- Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'il voit régulièrement Hinata,** _reprit Sakura._

Tout en mangeant Sasuke tenta de se souvenir d'Hinata, ce fut vite fait, comment oublier la jeune Hyuga toute timide et aux allures fragiles? Elle avait fait parti de sa classe à l'académie ninja durant plusieurs années.

 **\- Il ne t'en as pas trop parlé? Une fois Sai s'est endormi en l'écoutant, Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais cela faisait déjà 5 heures qu'il parlait de son rendez-vous.**

 _Sai?_ Par contre là, il avait plus de mal à remettre un visage sur ce prénom. Sasuke ne chercha pas à fouiller dans sa mémoire, préférant savourer son plat, il se souviendrait bien assez tôt ou tout simplement en le croisant.

 **\- Si mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.**

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, Sakura lui donna des nouvelles de quelques personnes sans s'attarder. Elle savait très bien que Naruto avait déjà du barber Sasuke assez longtemps avec les petites nouvelles sur tout le monde et que l'Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à discuter 50 ans de ces histoires. Autant faire court et efficace! De plus Sakura s'efforçait de laisser des temps calmes, silencieux, tant appréciés par Sasuke.

A la fin du repas elle fit la vaisselle et partit préparer sa chambre pour accueillir son ancien équipier. En effet, Sakura partait travailler tôt et préférait donc laisser sa chambre à Sasuke. De cette façon elle ne le réveillerait pas en se levant et il aurait un petit coin à lui. Quand à elle elle dormirait dans le canapé qui, de toute façon, se dépliait et était assez confortable.

Mais une fois sur le point de s'endormir un pensée traversa l'esprit de Sakura... _Sasuke est dans mon lit!_ Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Comment ferait-elle pour y redormir l'esprit tranquille une fois qu'il serait parti? C'était mission impossible!

Loin de se douter des pensées de Sakura, Sasuke s'était glissé sous les draps et profitait de leur bonne odeur de propre et de frais, bien loin de celle de ramens et de renfermé qui dominait dans l'appartement de l'Uzumaki. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sombrer dans un sommeil aussi profond que réparateur.

* * *

Naruto arriva à la porte de Konoha en baillant si fort qu'il aurait pu se décrocher la mâchoire sans problème. Sai l'attendait déjà, sérieux et fidèle à lui même. Sans un mot de plus les deux équipiers franchirent les portes de Konoha en saluant les gardes de l'entrée et commencèrent leur long trajet au pas de course sur le chemin de terre. Naruto avait vu mieux comme réveil et par chance le fait de s'activer sembla le tirer véritablement des bras de Morphée. D'ailleurs il commença à protester.

 **\- Kakashi-sensei aurait pu nous mettre une mission plus difficile! Il nous prend pour des débutants?**

Sai jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond qui tirait une tête de gamin boudeur.

 **\- Si la mission était si facile il t'aurait envoyé tout seul, nous pourrions avoir des surprises,** tenta Sai avec un sourire faux.  
 **\- Tu parles, il voulait surement pas me laisser sortir tout seul de Konoha. Puis ça aurait été super chiant une mission tout seul.**

Surtout avec un cerveau aussi développé que celui de Naruto.

 **\- Tu aurais préféré partir avec Sasuke?  
** **\- Carrément! Et avec Sakura!** _Ça aurait été plus drôle à quatre._

Mais Sai ne le comprit pas comme cela. _Il aurait préféré que ce soit Sasuke, et non moi._ Blessé sans savoir pourquoi Sai cessa de faire la discussion avec son équipier et décida d'emprunter un chemin parmi les branches d'arbre afin de gagner du temps. D'un bond il disparu dans les feuillages et Naruto le rattrapa en râlant.

 **\- Hé Sai, t'aurais pu prévenir!**

* * *

Du côté de Konoha tout se passait pour le mieux. Sasuke se leva après une grasse matinée comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. En sortant de la seule chambre il découvrit un appartement désert, Sakura était partie travailler. Le canapé était déjà replié, la couverture pliée, et la baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon légèrement ouverte pour aéré.

 _Et je n'ai rien entendu?_ s'étonna t-il.

Le ténébreux découvrit un petit mot dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour Sasuke-kun! Je suis déjà partie travailler et je ne rentrerais que ce soir. Il n'y a plus grand chose dans les placards alors je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent. Tu veux bien aller faire des courses?"

Sasuke retint un soupir, lui, faire des courses? Mais c'était une blague? Et puis, pour prendre quoi? Non vraiment, là, ça le dépassait, il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de chose qui pourtant constituait une vie ordinaire pour la majeur partie de la population. Bon, il verrait ça plus tard, peut-être, _ou pas._ Et puis porter les sacs à un bras... C'était pas une mission pour lui!

* * *

La rose était à l'hôpital et s'occupait d'un patient âgé et fort sympathique. Le pauvre avait désormais un santé bien fragile et était devenu un patient régulier pour la jeune femme. Ils discutaient souvent pendant qu'elle l'auscultait et le soignait. Ce jour là il remarqua instantanément la bonne humeur encore plus présente que d'habitude de la médic-nin.

 **\- Pourquoi ce grand sourire?  
** **\- Un vieil ami est revenu en ville!  
** **\- Oh, UN ami,** s'amusa le vieil homme.  
 **\- N'allez pas vous faire des films,** rougit Sakura, **c'est juste un ami.** _Qui a dormi dans mon liiiiiit._

Sakura s'efforça de reprendre une couleur normale et d'empêcher son esprit d'imaginer Sasuke sous la douche. Le vieil homme lui lança un regard taquin empli de doutes et ils se mirent à rire.

 **\- Ah vous les jeunes! Profitez docteur, profitez!**

Après quelques minutes à s'occuper de ce patient et à bavarder gaiement Sakura le laissa pour aller s'occuper du suivant. Mais alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs elle tomba nez à nez sur Ino et Sasuke. _Qu-?_

 **\- Te voilà Sakura,** lança Ino, **Sasuke te cherchait.**

Sakura s'étonna. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot, elle fut une nouvelle fois perturbée par sa pupille mauve mais n'en montra rien.

 **\- Bon bah, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail,** s'excusa Ino avant de s'éclipser.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Sasuke-kun?**

L'Uchiwa détourna le regard, il se sentait stupide, très stupide.

 **\- Pas ici.**

D'un rapide geste de la tête il l'invita à aller dans un endroit moins passant, Sakura le suivi sans rechigner. Ce comportement était bien intriguant, elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke se comporter comme ça depuis bien des années. A cette idée son sourire s'étira: il redevenait le Sasuke qu'elle avait connu et aimait. A sa grande surprise Sasuke entra dans une des salles de stockage de l'équipe médicale. Dès qu'elle fut entrée il ferma la porte et s'y adossa pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé. Sakura ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça, se retrouvait enfermée avec Sasuke dans une si petite salle, coincée entre des cartons de compresses, de perfusions, de bandages et de plusieurs dizaines d'équipements médicaux différents. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de toutes les idées folles qui lui passaient par la tête.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sasuke-kun?** l'encouragea t-elle.

Car mine de rien elle était en plein service, elle avait encore bon nombre de patient à voir et de dossier à traiter. Même si elle était ravie que Sasuke vienne la voir elle n'avait hélas pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer dans l'immédiat.

 **\- Hn je...**

La suite fut bredouillée dans un langage incompréhensible. Sakura écarquilla les yeux. _Depuis quand Sasuke peut-il se sentir gêné à ce point?_ Lui le beau gosse ténébreux plein de classe... Le grand ninja capable de tenir tête à Naruto! C'était totalement surnaturel!

 **\- Tu peux répéter plus fort Sasuke-kun?**

Elle jura l'avoir entendu grogner malgré l'air neutre qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher.

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre aux courses.**

Sakura pouffa de rire.

 **\- C'est juste ça?  
** **\- Ne rigole pas!**

Mais la rose continuait de rire, c'était quoi cette situation improbable?

 **\- Prends toi un sandwich pour ce midi, on ira faire les courses ensemble ce soir, tu me diras ce que tu veux manger comme ça. D'accord?**

Sasuke hocha la tête et se redressa, cessant ainsi de bloquer la porte avec son dos. La discussion n'avait pas été si terrible et Sakura semblait bien compréhensible à son égard, cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant au vu de ses sentiments mais Sasuke la remercia mentalement.

 **\- C'est tout?  
** **\- Hm.  
** **\- Alors je vais retourner travailler.**

Sakura s'avança vers la porte tout en continuant de pouffer de rire. Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet et bredouilla à nouveau, si bas qu'elle n'entendit pas le moindre mot.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?**

Nouveau grognement, nouveau détournement de regard, Sakura se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 **\- Ne le dis à personne.  
** **\- Ce sera notre petit secret,** s'amusa Sakura en sortant de la pièce.

Le ténébreux sortit juste après et quitta l'hôpital en sautant d'une fenêtre ouverte vers le toit d'une des nombreuses demeures de Konoha. Vraiment les courses, il ne savait pas comment les faire. _Quel crétin je fais..._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 03**


	4. Chapter 4

Avant de commencer merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère de chacun des personnages et cela semble réussit pour le moment, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans les chapitres à venir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : Blessure**

Sakura avançait dans les couloirs en pouffant de rire rien qu'en repensant à la tête de Sasuke. Non vraiment, c'était tellement improbable!

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça?** lui demanda Ino qui la rejoignait totalement par hasard à l'intersection de deux couloirs.  
 **\- Oh rien,** lui assura la rose en souriant.

Elle savait qu'Ino venait à la pêche aux informations croustillantes. La blonde n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour Sasuke mais savait que la rose était toujours dingue de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rater une telle occasion d'en parler.

 **\- C'est ton petit tour avec Sasuke dans un placard qui te met dans cet état?**

Sakura vira au rouge.

 **\- On se demande ce que vous avez bien pu faire!** rajouta Ino.  
 **\- C-comment tu sais ça? Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi espèce de truie!  
** **\- Tu t'es vue grand front?**

Et elles se mirent à se chamailler en avançant dans le couloir, intriguant leurs collègues et les quelques patients qui passaient à ce moment là.

* * *

Sai avançait à vive allure, sautant de branche en branche dans la forêt qu'il traversait avec Naruto. Le blond était déjà un peu à la traîne pour une raison des plus stupides: il s'ennuyait.

 **\- Pourquoi Kakashi nous envoie si loin?  
** **\- Ce n'est pas si loin Naruto, c'est à la frontière du pays du feu.  
** **\- Et pourquoi il nous envoie sur une mission si facile?  
** **\- On est en paix avec les autres pays ninja, il y a beaucoup moins de conflit, et donc beaucoup moins de mission ninja.**

Naruto le savait très bien, mais quand même!

 **\- D'ailleurs, on doit faire quoi là bas? J'ai rien compris!  
** **\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas écouté.**

Naruto se gratta la tête en affichant son sourire idiot et désolé. Sai était exaspéré, c'était toujours pareil avec Naruto, s'il considérait que le rang de la mission était trop bas il se mettait à râler et à protester et résultat... il n'écoutait pas les précieuses indications. Le peintre n'avait pas le choix: il allait devoir lui redire le tout et ce même s'il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait que Naruto lui ai claqué à la figure qu'il aurait préféré partir en mission avec Sasuke. Si la racine lui avait bien appris une chose c'était à mettre ses émotions et ses sentiments personnels de côté. Son avis ne comptait pas, il fallait juste accomplir la mission.

 **\- Je vais résumé,** commença Sai en ralentissant pour que son équipier le rattrape. **Kakashi nous envoie enquêter dans un village du pays du feu, juste à la frontière. Ce village aurait été attaqué, mais nous n'avons eu aucune confirmation, et nous ne savons pas par qui. Nous allons donc sur place, on vérifie qu'il y a eu une attaque. S'il y en a eu une on enquête, si il s'agit d'un adversaire dont on peut s'occuper à deux on agit, sinon on rentre faire notre rapport pour que l'Hokage puisse prendre les mesures qui s'impose.  
** **\- Yosh! On va les écrabouiller!** s'excita déjà Naruto en n'échauffant son bras greffé.  
 **\- On est encore loin.**

Sai venait de le refroidir instantanément, Naruto fit la moue.

 **\- Dit dit, on fait quoi en attendant?**

Le peintre ne comprit pas, ils étaient déjà entrain de faire quelque chose non? Ils avançaient!

* * *

La nuit approchait à grand pas, Sai et Naruto étaient quasiment arrivés à destination.

 **\- Faisons une pause.  
** **\- Hein? Mais on est quasi sur place!  
** **\- Justement.**

Sai bondit sur la terre ferme suivit par Naruto.

 **\- Il faut qu'on mette au point notre plan.**

Le blond posa ses fesses à terre, mis ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa Sai.

 **\- T'as une idée?**

Bah oui, c'était certainement pas Naruto qui allait proposer un plan! Kakashi ne l'avait pas envoyé avec Sai pour rien.

 **\- Je te propose de dormir dans la forêt cette nuit, de cette façon les villageois ne sauront pas que nous sommes là et nous pourrons enquêter tranquillement au matin avant d'aller les interroger sur place un peu plus tard.**

Naruto hochait la tête de haut en bas, ce plan lui convenait même s'il aurait préféré foncer dans le tas.

 **\- J'en profiterais pour faire une reproduction des lieux, cela pourrait nous être utile pour la suite.**

Le jinchuriki continuait de hocher la tête.

 **\- Ensuite nous verrons en fonction des informations récoltées, mais soit discret, d'accord?**

Toujours pareil, _parfois, je me demande s'il m'écoute._

 **\- Mangeons.**

Un repas, quelques bavardages durant lesquels Naruto trouva le moyen de parler d'Hinata, de Sasuke, de Sakura, d'Hinata, encore de Sasuke, puis à nouveau d'Hinata et enfin ils décidèrent d'aller dormir. A priori il n'y avait aucun danger alors ils ne prirent pas la peine d'établir un tour de garde.

* * *

La rose était rentrée du travail et avait embarqué Sasuke pour faire les courses. Il avait bien tenter de résister, de protester, de montrer tout son mécontentement face à une telle tâche mais Sakura n'avait rien lâché et avait sorti des arguments bétons! Déjà elle ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait, ensuite il faudrait bien que Sasuke apprenne à faire ses courses lui même, et pour finir il n'allait pas profiter de son appartement cinquante ans sans participer un minimum aux tâches du quotidien. L'Uchiwa s'était avoué vaincu mais comptait bien rester à la traîne pour que Sakura comprenne bien le message.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les rues de Konoha, Sasuke dut retenir milles soupirs face aux regards inquiets des autres passants. Parfois il s'agaçait et jeter quelques regards noirs qui faisait détourner le visage des plus insistants. Qu'est ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas? Sa tête? Son oeil? Son passé? Sakura ne cessait de lui demander de marcher un peu plus vite, il répondait à chaque fois un " **Hn."** mais n'accélérait pas le moins du monde.

 **\- Sasuke-kun, dépêche toi!  
** **\- Hn.**

C'était au moins la vingtième fois, la médic-nin perdit patience. Elle fit demi-tour, s'approcha de Sasuke et lui murmura:

 **\- Ou je raconte à tout le monde que le grand Uchiwa a peur de faire ses courses.**

Elle affichait un sourire diabolique, Sasuke sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

 **\- Je t'interdis de faire ça!** gronda t-il tout bas.  
 **\- Alors accélère.**

Agaçait, le ténébreux serra les dents et obéit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il n'avait aucun moyen de la faire taire ou de la faire chanter et n'avait aucune envie de s'en prendre à elle. Il se retrouva donc dans ce fichu magasin à faire des achats avec Sakura. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il ferait ça... il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il se contentait de suivre la rose dans les rayons, panier à la main, et de lui répondre par **"Hm"** ou **"Hn"** quand elle lui posait une question sur ses préférences. Il fut étonné qu'elle sache faire la différence entre les deux.

Sasuke du quand même faire face à un énième souci dans le rayon charcuterie: son nez le grattait... Mais il avait déjà un panier dans sa seule main libre et il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter et que Sakura le voit, elle était capable de le charrier à nouveau. Regrettant soudain son bras disparu il se mit à grimacer comme si cela allait faire partir ce fichu gratouilli. Manque de bol Sakura se retourna à ce moment là.

 **\- Un souci Sasuke-kun? Tu fais une de ces têtes...**

Il se figea, elle l'avait vu!

 **\- Non rien!** ragea t-il. **Tout va bien. Tortionnaire.**

Puis il fila devant la rose qui pouffa de rire, l'avoir traîner ici était une excellente idée, ses réactions étaient à mourir de rire! _Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo._

Le duo se remit en route et termina les courses rapidement. Sasuke se sentit soulagé en sortant du bâtiment et marcha le plus vite possible vers l'appartement de Sakura où il comptait bien poser les sachets contenant les courses et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une douche froide l'empêcherait de commettre un meurtre.

A un croisement il sentit un présence et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui... _On est suivi?_ L'Uchiwa n'aimait pas cette idée, il tourna brutalement dans une ruelle, forçant Sakura à faire de même. Au moment où la silhouette les espionnant sauta pour tourner à son tour Sasuke lâcha les sachets, l'attrapa par le col et claqua l'inconnu par terre. Il aurait bien sorti une arme avec son second bras mais... il n'avait plus de second bras.

 **\- Anbu ?** reconnu t-il immédiatement face au masque blanc et rouge.  
 **\- Sasuke-kun, lâche le!** intervint immédiatement Sakura.

L'Uchiwa le lâcha, s'il avait su...

 **\- J'ai cru que c'était un ennemi,** s'expliqua t-il tout de suite. **J'ignorais que j'étais encore sous surveillance...**

Il dut retenir un soupir. Kakashi aurait pu le prévenir! Sakura approchait déjà le ninja de l'Anbu pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé et l'aider à se relever.

 **\- Et je croyais les Anbu plus discret!** pesta t-il en reprenant sa route.  
 **\- Sasuke-kun, les sacs!**

Le ténébreux lâcha un grognement sourd, fit demi-tour, ramassa les sacs et se remit en route. _Merde, j'ai cassé les œufs._

 **\- Et comme tu as cassé les œufs tu retourneras en chercher demain!**

Décidément rien n'échappait à Sakura la terrible!

 **\- Ah non! Ça suffit!**

Les deux équipiers se défièrent du regard un instant pendant que l'Anbu décidait de se faire tout petit et de prendre la fuite discrètement. Sakura ne plaisantait pas, mais Sasuke ne comptait vraiment pas remettre les pieds dans ce magasin, encore moins dès le lendemain.

 **\- Je n'y retournerais pas! Ils me dévisagent tous comme si j'étais une bête de foire! Effrayante en plus!** finit-il par cracher avant de filer vers l'appartement en passant par les toits.

 _Sasuke-kun,_ s'inquiéta Sakura qui avait senti une pointe de douleur dans la voix de son ami malgré l'air neutre qu'il s'efforçait de prendre. Elle se remit en route à son tour mais ne chercha pas à le rattraper afin de lui laisser un peu d'air et de temps pour se calmer. Le repas et la soirée furent des plus silencieux et tout deux allèrent se coucher sans échanger un mot. Le ténébreux boudait, et la rose cherchait une solution.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Sai s'empressa de mener à bien sa mission. La première étape avait été de réveiller Naruto, la seconde de lui répéter leurs objectifs de la matinée. Après ils avaient pu se mettre au travail. Sai avait décidait de faire un plan des environs pour les aider et s'occuper durant la surveillance du village, mais il avait oublié un détail: pour l'Uzumaki restait caché dans un arbre et surveiller des villageois était quasiment mission impossible. Rester silencieux et ne rien faire pendant des heures n'était pas sa spécialité.

Le peintre du se rendre à l'évidence et bâcler sa carte pour passer à la seconde étape: interroger les villageois. Cela ne les avança pas énormément, certains parler de l'attaque d'une créature effroyable tandis que les autres les traiter de fou et crier à l'hallucination collective. Au final Naruto et Sai n'avaient qu'un élément supplémentaire: si ennemi il y avait, il venait de l'Est.

Ils profitèrent de leur pause midi pour se mettre d'accord sur la suite de la marche à suivre... ou plutôt pour que Sai explique à Naruto la suite du programme qui au final était plutôt simple: aller à l'Est du village, se faire discret, et voir s'il y avait vraiment les traces d'un ennemi. Qu'il soit humain ou non.

C'est à une demi-heure de marche à l'est du village qu'ils repérèrent un individu fortement suspect en communication avec d'autres au travers d'une technique ninja. Hélas ils arrivèrent trop tard pour entendre l'intégralité de la conversation mais juste la fin leur suffit: **"Parfait, nous serons prêt à attaquer toute cette zone du pays du feu dans une semaine, deux au maximum".**

Sai vérifia l'absence d'autres personnes aux alentours, la communication était terminée... Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en savoir plus rapidement afin de protéger leur nation.

 **\- Capturons-le!** ordonna Sai.

Ils bondirent hors de leur cachette mais malgré la surprise l'homme réussit à esquiver leur premier assaut.

 **\- Enfoiré!** ragea Naruto, mécontent de ne pas lui avoir coller son rasengan dans l'arrière train comme il l'aurait voulu.

Les deux ninja de Konoha lancèrent tout de suite une nouvelle offensive et travaillèrent ensemble. Naruto et Sai faisait équipe depuis un long moment désormais. Ils s'étaient entraîner de nombreuses fois à deux et arrivaient à acculer l'ennemi sous une pluie de coup sans se gêner l'un l'autre.

 **\- Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

L'ennemi commençait à s'essouffler et Naruto venait de voir une ouverture, un de ses kage bunshin agrippa le dos de l'ennemi, deux autres s'occupèrent de ses jambes, un autre fonça sur son bras droit mais se fit détruire, peu importe il était déjà trop tard. Sai avait sorti encre, rouleau et pinceau. Il venait de tracer un long serpent.

 **\- Ninpo! Choujuu giga!**

Le serpent prit forme sous le regard médusé de l'adversaire qui tenta de le détruire avec des shurikens. Mais Naruto les empêcha de toucher le serpent en lançant les siens dessus. Le serpent s'enroula autour de l'ennemi et des clones de Naruto. Il resserra soudain son étreinte, détruisant les clones et maîtrisant l'inconnu.

 **\- C'était du gâteau!** clama Naruto.  
 **\- On aurait pu faire mieux,** intervint Sai en posant sa main sur son ventre.  
 **\- Hein? Pourq-**

Naruto s'interrompit en se tournant vers son ami. Il avait certes empêché les shurikens ennemis de se planter dans le serpent mais pas de toucher Sai. Quelle erreur de débutant! Du sang s'échappait d'une plaie assez impressionnante en apparence à cause de la quantité de sang qui s'en échappait.

 **\- Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave,** commença Sai en appliquant un rapide pansement sur sa plaie. **Mais nous devrions rentrer au village le plus vite possible.**

Cela allait lui coûter énormément de chakra mais la voie des cieux serait la plus rapide. Il dessina un oiseau et usa une nouvelle fois de sa technique. L'ennemi emprisonné dans ses puissantes serres, Naruto et Sai sur son dos, l'animal d'encre quitta le sol et se dirigea vers Konoha.

 **\- Dit, ça va aller Sai ?  
** **\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, je tiendrais le coup jusqu'à Konoha.  
** **\- Dommage que Sakura-chan ne soit pas là, elle aurait pu te soigner.**

Sai acquiesça le regard fixé sur l'horizon. _Ça fait mal._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 04.**


	5. Chapter 5

Salut! Avant de débuter ce nouveau chapitre je voulais vous prévenir: les quatre chapitres précédents ont subi quelques petites modifications et corrections ;)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : Sentiments**

Sai s'efforça de maintenir sa technique jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la tour de l'Hokage. Il dissimula sa douleur et fit son rapport au côté de Naruto, livrant le prisonnier à Kakashi. L'ancien chef de l'équipe 7 s'empressa d'en finir.

 **\- Tu devrais aller soigner ça tout de suite Sai.**

Le jeune peintre acquiesça, il salua l'Hokage et partit tout de suite, laissant Naruto embêter le masqué aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

 **\- Sai est bizarre...** chuchota Naruto.  
 **\- Il est peut-être fatigué?** proposa Kakashi. **Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi. Tsunade viendra vérifier ton bras dans la soirée ou la matinée, et tu devras surement repartir en mission dans peu de temps.**

Naruto eut envie d'insister pour avoir une mission de plus haut rang la prochaine fois mais la blessure de Sai l'en empêcha. Il avait fait une erreur et à cause de celle-ci un de ses amis était blessé. Il s'en voulait.

* * *

Le ninja peintre parcourait Konoha par les toits, une main posait sur son ventre il ne pouvait pas à aller bien vite cependant il arriva aux alentours de la demeure de Sakura bien avant que sa blessure ne le mette à terre. Il fit abstraction de la douleur et sauta sur le balcon de Sakura. Les pieds sur la barrière de sécurité il toqua trois coups sur la baie vitrée, qui était ouverte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

 **\- Oh! Sai! Vous êtes rentrés?** sourit Sakura.

La rose était entrain de manger avec le ténébreux, elle lui souriait, Sasuke le dévisageait. _C'est donc lui Sai? Je me souviens de son visage._

Sai commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, visiblement il les dérangeait en plein repas, et visiblement Sasuke vivait maintenant chez Sakura. Alors au final le retour de Sasuke allait bouleverser sa vie? Ce ninja allait prendre sa place au sein de l'équipe 7? Bientôt il ne serait qu'un souvenir pour eux. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux d'encre, il baissa la tête.

 **\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangés.**

Et il bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner.

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon, Sai était déjà loin mais elle pouvait encore le voir dans l'obscurité naissante qui enveloppait doucement Konoha.

 **\- Désolé Sasuke-kun, tu peux finir de manger tout seul?**

Elle revint vers lui et couvrit son assiette encore pleine.

 **\- Sai n'avait pas l'air bien, je reviens.**

La rose l'avait vue, cette ombre dans son regard. Sai laissait rarement paraître ses sentiments négatifs alors cela devait être grave pour lui. C'était-il passé quelque chose durant la mission? Et puis elle avait vu ce pansement sur son ventre, il avait besoin de l'intervention d'une médic-nin pour arranger ça. Sans attendre la réponse de Sasuke elle sauta à son tour du haut du balcon, atterrissant avec souplesse sur l'un des toits avant de suivre le chemin emprunter par son équipier.

Sasuke se retrouva seul face à deux assiettes et lâcha un soupir. Il commençait à peine à reparler avec Sakura depuis la scène des courses et voilà que ce ninja débarquait et que son équipière se volatilisait. _Celui-là, je l'aime pas._ Il fronça les sourcils et termina son assiette, ce soir, il dormirait tôt.

* * *

La rose n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre de Sai, elle l'avait rattrapait assez vite et s'en étonnait, sa blessure devait le gêner.

 **\- Sai, attends!**

Le jeune peintre s'arrêta net sur un toit, Sakura se posa à côté de lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?**

Sans attendre sa réponse elle tâtait déjà le ventre de Sai pour évaluer les blessures.

 **\- Ne t'embête pas je vais à l'hôpital.  
** **\- Sai!** protesta Sakura. **Tu sais très bien que je préfère soigner moi même les membres de mon équipe! Tu ne nous as pas dérangé alors arrête un peu! Assieds-toi!**

Sai sembla hésiter, il resta immobile de longue seconde avant de s'asseoir, là, sur ce toit. Silencieusement Sakura s'installa à côté de lui et entreprit d'examiner sa blessure en commençant par retirer son pansement. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'était pris un shuriken et commença à le soigner. Elle mit sa main à deux centimètres du ventre de Sai et une douce lueur verte commença à apparaître. Aussitôt Sai sentit la douleur s'estomper. Sakura était vraiment douée dans le domaine médical.

 **\- Tu es comme Naruto, tu dois préférer passer ton temps avec Sasuke qu'avec moi,** lâcha Sai après de longues minutes.

Sakura retira sa main, elle en avait fini avec sa blessure physique, et soupira.

 **\- C'est donc ça qui t'arrive?**

Le peintre baissa la tête.

 **\- Sai...**

Assise à côté de lui, elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

 **\- Le retour de Sasuke ne change rien! Tu es es restera toujours un ami et un membre de notre équipe! Qu'est ce qui te fais croire le contraire?  
** **\- Naruto a...**

Il s'interrompit. Sakura attendit silencieusement qu'il trouve les mots ou qu'il se décide à parler. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour comprendre les gens et les sentiments, d'ailleurs il venait souvent lui demander son avis ou une explication quand il se sentait un peu perdu. Si le sujet gênant du jour était Sasuke, pas étonnant qu'il est filé en le voyant avec elle.

 **\- Naruto a dit qu'il aurait préféré partir en mission avec Sasuke.**

Une nouvelle ombre passa dans le regard d'encre de Sai. Sakura avait écarquillé les yeux, étonné que Naruto puisse dire une chose pareille. Sai avait-il bien compris?

 **\- Tu as du mal comprendre Sai, Naruto ne dirait jamais ça. Tu sais quoi? On va aller s'entraîner tout les 4 demains! Comme ça tu pourras rencontrer Sasuke, et on pourra savoir pourquoi Naruto a dit ça.  
** **\- Et s'il le pensait vraiment?  
** **\- Impossible! C'est Naruto, il t'apprécie!**

Sai s'avoua vaincu face aux certitudes de Sakura. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il en était tant qu'ils n'en aurait pas parler au renard.

 **\- Je vais aller les prévenir, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Essaye de prendre un bon repas aussi, d'accord?**

Sakura lui souriait, rassurante et optimiste, Sai fini par sourire à son tour.

 **\- Merci, Sakura.**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tout deux se mirent en route vers le domicile de Sai. Sakura voulait s'assurer qu'il mangerait avant d'aller dormir. Elle aida le peintre à cuisiner et la discussion allait bon train quand Sai aborda un sujet plus sensible.

 **\- Tu aimes Sasuke?**

Sakura se figea.

 **\- Oui,** avoua t-elle. Ce n'était un secret pour personne de toute façon.  
 **\- Tu es amoureuse de lui?**  
 **\- Oui...**

Et cela était souvent très difficile à gérer, surtout depuis qu'il dormait dans son lit!

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être amoureux?**

Sakura était étonné par la question. Se pourrait-il que Sai ait des vues sur quelqu'un? Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ça. J'ai toujours aimé Sasuke! Petit, il était mignon et je lui courrais après juste pour faire comme les autres. Mais peu à peu j'ai appris à le connaître. J'aime sa façon d'être et quand il n'est pas là je ressens comme un vide. Quand il agit contre moi je me sens blessée. Quand il m'ignore c'est presque la fin du monde. Mais à côté de ça il suffit d'une petite attention de sa part, d'un simple geste, pour que ce soit le plus grand des bonheurs!**

Sai semblait réfléchir.

 **\- Tu l'as déjà embrassé?** lâcha Sai.  
 **\- Sai!**  
 **\- Dans les livres ils disent que quand on embrasse la personne qu'on aime c'est vraiment spécial. J'essayé d'imaginer ce que ça faisait.**

Oh, c'était donc ça? Sakura ne pourrait pas l'aider sur ce point, elle n'en savait rien. Le geste le plus amicale que Sasuke avait eu envers elle était de lui tapoter le front... On était bien loin du baiser romantique.

 **\- Tu devrais demander à Naruto, il a peut-être déjà embrassé Hinata! Une chose est sure,** s'amusa Sakura, **c'est qu'il a déjà embrassé Sasuke.**

Sai écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Vraiment?**  
 **\- Oui, c'était un accident, et à l'époque j'étais morte de jalousie! Avec le recul c'était terriblement drôle,** d'ailleurs elle riait doucement.

La discussion s'arrêta là et reparti sur de petites anecdotes de l'académie ninja mêlant tout ceux de leur génération. Une fois Sai à table elle le laissa seul pour aller prévenir Naruto qui sautait partout - au point qu'il semblait rebondir d'un mur à l'autre - à l'idée de s'entraîner avec toute son équipe. Au passage Sakura lui demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de blessant à Sai... Le blond afficha une mine si surprise qu'elle sut qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait blessé leur équipier.

Sakura s'installa dans le canapé de Naruto et lui expliqua la situation de Sai, le blondinet fut étonné.

 **\- Il a mal compris Sakura-chan, je t'assure! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!**  
 **\- Je sais Naruto, mais tu connais Sai, tu devrais lui dire toi même demain.**

Naruto hocha la tête. Sakura se leva. Il était tard, Konoha était plongé dans l'obscurité, elle avait eu une longue journée et commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

 **\- On se voit demain pour l'entrainement?**  
 **\- Oui !**  
 **\- Et pense à ranger ton appartement! C'est vraiment le foutoir!** le gronda t-elle avant de sortir.

La rose s'engouffra dans l'obscurité et disparu, Naruto alla se coucher, pas question de ranger!

En rentrant chez elle elle découvrit sue Sasuke avait fait la vaisselle et déplié le canapé pour elle. Inattendu! surprenant! Elle l'en remercia silencieusement, comme elle l'avait dit à Sai se fut une explosion de bonheur qui s'empara d'elle face à cette petite attention de la part du ténébreux. Une fois remise de ses émotions elle mangea rapidement et partit se reposer un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. _Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

Sasuke dormait paisiblement quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Par réflexe il attrapa le kunai sous son oreiller - ou plutôt sous celui de Sakura - et le plaça devant la gorge de la personne qui avait osé le toucher.

 **\- Sakura !?** s'exclama t-il.

La rose n'osa même pas ravaler sa salive. Cela avait déjà était difficile pour elle d'entrer dans la chambre pour le réveiller, mais alors si en plus il l'attaquait! Et puis d'abord c'était de sa faute, elle avait toqué, appelé, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé! Bon d'accord, elle n'avait peut-être pas oser toquer fort mais... mais c'était perturbant pour elle de réveiller Uchiwa Sasuke dormant dans son lit!

Le ténébreux recula et posa son arme, conscient qu'il aurait pu la blesser si son geste avait était un centimètre plus loin.

 **\- Il y a un souci?** demanda t-il, étonné qu'elle vienne le réveiller.  
 **\- Non?** _Bien sur qu'il y a un souci! Tu as failli me tuer!_

La lumière venant du couloir suffisait pour qu'il puisse voir les joues écarlates et le regard choqué de Sakura. C'était comme-ci son visage refusait de se mettre d'accord sur l'émotion à retranscrire. Sasuke se serait bien excusé mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux noir et mauve.

 **\- J'aimerais que l'on s'entraîne tous ensemble ce matin.**

Sasuke retint un soupir, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi?

 **\- Dans 5 minutes?** grogna t-il.  
 **\- Non non, pas du tout. Dans trois heures. Mais je dois aller à l'hôpital et il me fallait ta réponse. Comme tu dormais quand je suis rentrée hier soir je euh...**

Elle commençait à perdre ses mots, pas étonnant car ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de dériver lentement vers le torse nu de Sasuke. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dorme dans son lit à moitié dénudé? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais! C'était impossible de rester concentrée devant un si beau spectacle! En plus son regard à moitié endormi était à croqué...enfin à moitié, son œil mauve continuait de la perturber.

Sasuke semblait moins agacé d'un coup. Quand il se faisait réveillé de force par Naruto s'était toujours pour partir dans les cinq minutes en déjeunant en express un truc à peine comestibles. Là il aurait plus que le temps de se réveiller, de manger, de se doucher et de se préparer.

 **\- J'y serai,** répondit-il simplement en se rallongeant.

Il n'y avait aucun danger alors il n'avait pas besoin de rester sur la défensif. Mais résultat son torse se dévoila encore plus. Sakura fit un pas en arrière, elle était si rouge qu'elle allait bientôt faire de la lumière et éclairer tout Konoha! Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre dans un mouvement saccadé, presque robotique.

 **\- A toute à l'heure,** bredouilla t-elle.  
 **\- Hm.**

Ça c'était du Sasuke tout crachait, Sakura referma la porte et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de fondre comme ça devant les beaux yeux de Sasuke euuuuh, le bel oeil de Sasuke! _Il est d'accord aussi pour l'entraînement, plus qu'à contacter les autres..._

* * *

Naruto fut le premier à arriver sur le terrain d'entraînement indiqué par Sakura la veille. Il était un peu en avance mais était tellement excité à l'idée de s'entraîner avec toute son équipe que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. En les attendant il commença à s'échauffer, faisant quelques étirements matinaux pour réveiller son corps nourrit aux ramens.

Sai fut le second à arriver.

 **\- Bonjour Naruto.**

Le blond se tourna vers lui en affichant un grand sourire. _Super, je vais pouvoir lui parler tout de suite! Sakura ne pourra pas me disputer._

 **\- Salut Sai! Tu vas bien?**

Sai ne répondit pas. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Cette histoire l'avait travaillée une bonne partie de la nuit et il avait passé plus de temps à peindre et réfléchir qu'à dormir.

 **\- Je voulais te parler,** annonça Naruto en cessant ses étirements. **Je...** Il se mit à gratter l'arrière de sa tête. **Pendant la mission, quand j'ai dit que j'aurais préféré partir avec Sasuke c'était pas contre toi! En fait j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse faire des missions tout les quatre! Ce serait tellement bien d'être tous ensemble.**

 _Oh, c'était donc ça?_

Sai baissa la tête, il se sentait stupide, comment avait-il pu penser que Naruto voulait le remplacer par Sasuke? Il resta silencieux, se trouvant bête et ne sachant quoi dire. Une tape dans le dos de Naruto le sortit de ses pensées.

 **\- Allez viens, on va commencer sans les deux autres! Va savoir si Sakura à pas sauter sur Sasuke dès le matin, elle est carrément raid-dingue de lui après tout!**

Naruto se mit à rire tout seul, c'était contagieux, Sai retrouva le sourire et s'étira à son tour.

 **\- Ça va ta blessure?**  
 **\- Sakura l'a soignée hier, je n'ai quasiment plus rien.**  
 **\- C'est super!**

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 05.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06: Éclats de bonheur**

* * *

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'arriver sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il aperçut Sai et Naruto qui étaient entrain de s'étirer et les rejoignit sans dire un mot. Le blond ferait bien assez de bruit à lui tout seul!

 **\- Sas'keeeeeeeee!**

Voilà, ça commençait.

 **\- Te voilà enfin! Sakura-chan n'est pas avec toi?**  
 **\- Yo. Elle est à l'hôpital.**  
 **\- Tsss, je suis déçu,** lâcha Naruto.  
 **\- Pourquoi?**  
 **\- Je pensais que t'arriverais avec elle mec! T'habites chez elle et elle est folle amoureuse de toi! T'as rien tenté?**

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Mais t'es gay ou quoi? Sakura c'est pas ton style de fille?**

La discussion partait dans une direction que Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout, il préféra faire un hochement de tête en direction de Sai afin de le saluer.

 **\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, je suis Sai. Je crois que nous n'avons jamais était vraiment présenté, ravi de faire ta connaissance.**  
 **\- Fais pas gaffe,** intervint Naruto, **il est super poli à la rencontre parce qu'il a lu ça dans un livre, mais en fait il est aussi bizarre que ses vêtements!**

Sasuke ignora Naruto et alla serrer la main de Sai. Au moins il avait l'air plus calme et poli que le jinchuriki-bavard!

 **\- Bon alors t'es gay ?**  
 **\- NON!** cracha Sasuke.  
 **\- Bon alors pourquoi t'as rien tenté? T'aimes pas Sakura? Elle a de trop petits seins c'est ça? Je te comprends ceux d'Hinata sont plus gros c'est...**

Naruto commençait à baver, Sai et Sasuke préférèrent s'éloigner. Mais le blond s'en rendit compte et les poursuivit en braillant jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement.

 **\- Y a d'autre fille à Konoha! Ino, Tenten! Elles ont des plus gros seins que Sakura!**

Le jinchuriki vira au blanc, il venait de voir Sakura se poser sur le sol.

 **\- NA-RU-TOOOOOOOO !**

Le blond ravala sa salive avant de se faire percuter le visage par la force colossale de la rose. Il s'envola et finit par se faire intercepter en plein vol par un arbre bien enraciner. Il s'y claqua de tout son long, glissa contre le tronc et s'écrasa à terre de la façon la moins gracieuse qui puisse être. Il allait avoir de beau bleu et de multiple bosses au vu du nombre de branches qu'il avait brisé sur son itinéraire de vol, aucun doute!

 **\- Il n'a pas tord, leurs poitrines sont plus généreuses,** renchérit Sai.

Le regard enragé de Sakura se posa sur lui, Sai afficha son sourire façon racine. Il se prit une droite à son tour mais contrairement à Naruto il bloqua l'assaut avec ses bras. Le peintre s'envola tout de même et il se rattrapa à une branche avant d'y prendre appuie pour se reposer par terre. _Au moins celui-là à des réflexes de ninja,_ pensa Sasuke. D'ailleurs Sakura le fixait, poing prêt à partir pour lui fracasser la mâchoire, attendant un commentaire de sa part pour le démolir.

Le ténébreux la fixa sans bouger durant de nombreuses secondes, son seul crime dans cette historie était d'avoir des oreilles et un ami aussi bête que pervers. Sakura n'allait pas le taper pour ça, n'est-ce pas? Vu la fureur qui passait dans ses yeux il commençait à douter. Il décida d'opter pour une toute autre approche. Il fit demi-tour afin d'avoir Naruto et Sai dans son champs de vision.

 **\- Katon! Gōryūka no jutsu!**

Il balança les boules de feu crées dans la direction des deux pervers.

 **\- Sas'ke! Traître!** entendit-il.

Le ténébreux laissa les deux rigolos se débrouiller face à sa technique, ils n'étaient pas débutants ils s'en sortiraient très bien. Il préféra se tourner de nouveau vers Sakura pour la fixer. _Va t-elle me détruire la mâchoire?_ Non. Elle ne semblait plus énervée, mais étonnée, presque choquée.

 **\- Je pouvais les exploser toute seule!** protesta t-elle.  
 **\- Je sais.**

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, nouvelle surprise! Elle s'attendait plus à un "Depuis quand les boulets ont le niveau?" mais non. Cet entraînement... ce serait le meilleur de tout les temps!

* * *

Les quatre jeunes ninja de l'équipe sept s'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'heure du midi. Ils firent d'abord quelques combats en un contre un, puis à deux contre deux, en prenant bien soin d'alterner les équipes. Sakura constata que Sai avait réglé son souci avec Naruto et qu'ils faisaient à nouveau équipe sans problème. D'ailleurs le peintre et le ténébreux s'entendaient plutôt bien. Apparemment Sasuke aimait son calme, son côté réfléchi, et par dessus tout le silence dont il était capable. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient tout les quatre mais le courant passait bien, même très bien. Sai et Sakura avaient plus de mal que Naruto pour combiner leurs techniques à celle de Sasuke mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas: bientôt ils y arriverait, surtout s'ils faisaient ce genre d'entraînement régulièrement.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause aux alentours de midi pour manger tous ensemble. C'est à ce moment là que Yamato et Kakashi arrivérent. Sakura leur fit signe.

 **\- Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei!** gronda t-elle plus pour rire que pour vraiment le réprimander.  
 **\- Mais j'ai le repas,** annonça le professeur pour s'excuser en lui tendant un panier remplit de bonne chose.

Ils se saluèrent tous rapidement et installèrent leur coin repas quand Sakura intervint.

 **\- Allez, on arrête tout!**  
 **\- Hein? Mais pourquoi Sakura-chan, j'ai super faim!**  
 **\- Je sais Naruto mais... pour une fois qu'on est tout les six, j'aimerais faire une photo.**

Yamato brandit l'appareil photo que Sakura lui avait demandé d'apporter le matin même.

 **\- SUPER IDÉE ! Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

Naruto saisit l'appareil photo avec l'un de ses clones.

 **\- Allez, tous en place... hmmmm... là-bas!** annonça t-il en montrant une zone.  
 **\- T'as déjà pris des photos abrutis? Si on se met là il y aura le contre-jour!** le disputa Sasuke.  
 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke,** ajouta rapidement Sai.  
 **\- Ah bah... Par là alors!** indiqua Naruto en pointant une direction au hasard.

Une fois le bon lieu trouvé le clone de Naruto les mitrailla. _Il y en aura bien une bonne dans le tas!_

 **\- Je vais les développer tout de suite!** cria le clone de Naruto en filant vers le village.  
 **\- Sa faim s'est envolé?** demanda Kakashi.  
 **\- Surement pas sensei! Mais il n'y a pas de ramen dans le panier que Yamato-Taisho à apporter alors mon clone en prendra au passage.**  
 **\- Tu devrais manger autre chose que des ramens!** soupira Sasuke.

La joyeuse troupe s'installa et commença à manger. Sakura était aux anges... _Enfin... On est enfin tous réunis._ Sasuke et Naruto se chamaillaient comme deux enfants, Sai relançait leur conflit dès qu'il cessait et riait avec eux. Kakashi faisait semblant de lire mais elle voyait bien son regard attendri et le sourire qu'il dissimulait sous son masque. Yamato tentait de les ramener à la raison, de faire cesser les enfantillages sans y arriver, mais il prenait du plaisir à voir une équipe si bruyante et soudée. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait pour l'équipe sept d'hier. Elle se lança joyeusement dans la conversation tout en mangeant, cet instant resterait à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires.

* * *

Quand le clone de Naruto revint, le ventre gonflé de ramen de chez Ichiraku, il donna une photo à chaque personne présente. Il avait demandé la meilleure, bien évidemment, en six exemplaires identiques. La photo était simplement splendide.

Le sol était recouvert de verdure et de petites fleurs blanches qui formaient des clochettes. Le ciel était entièrement bleu, annonçant une journée radieuse. Naruto était vers le centre, les mains sur les genoux, penché en avant et affichant un sourire aussi déterminé que sauvage. Sasuke était à sa gauche dans la tenue façon Orochimaru, un coude appuyait sur l'épaule de Naruto il affichait lui aussi un sourire, c'était rare qu'il accepte de prendre la pause pour une photo. Kakashi était à gauche du ténébreux, légèrement en retrait, les mains dans les poches, le masque bien remonté pour dissimuler son visage. Bref, fidèle à lui même. Sakura était à la droite de Naruto, elle se tenait fièrement debout et faisait mine de remettre l'un de ses gants, elle dégageait une puissante assurance. Sai était à côté d'elle, une main sur la hanche il regardait vers Sakura et Naruto en souriant sincèrement, un sourire fin et tendre, il était terriblement beau gosse sur ce cliché. Puis il y avait Yamato, à droite de Sai. Il avait croisé les bras et faisait un clin d'œil à l'objectif.

Tous souriaient... Tous étaient heureux... Sakura savait que cette photo là serait encadrée et rejoindrait rapidement les autres sur son meuble de salon.

Après le repas Kakashi dut retourner travailler à la tour Hokage. Il avait un rôle très important désormais et ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'absenter plus longtemps. Quand à Yamato il avait prévu un entrainement avec d'autres ninja et ne pouvait pas rester. Les quatre jeunes reprirent donc l'entraînement là où ils l'avaient laissé sans être embêté par les plus âgés.

Puis se fut au tour de Sakura de devoir partir, appelée par l'hôpital. Avant qu'elle ne file ils décidèrent de se retrouver le lendemain, même heure même lieu, pour un nouvel entrainement. Le départ de la rose sonna l'heure de fin car tous se dispersèrent juste après, rentrant chez eux pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectifs.

* * *

Cette nuit là il y eu un puissant orage. Sakura, réveillait par les coups de tonnerre répétés, avait fini par abandonner l'idée de dormir. La météo ne lui permettrait surement pas de refermer les yeux paisiblement avant plusieurs heures alors elle décida de s'occuper en mettant la photo prise le jour même pas un cadre qu'elle avait acheté en revenant du travail. Une fois cela fait elle se perdit dans sa contemplation, juste éclairée par une petite lampe placée sur l'un des meuble du salon.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Dans un premier temps il s'acharna en tentant milles positions puis finit par s'avouer vaincu par la foudre. Ayant entendu quelques fins bruits de pas dans l'appartement il décida de se lever. Il prit garde de faire le moins de bruit possible au cas où Sakura s'était rendormie. Son équipière avait déjà la gentillesse de l'accueillir pour qu'il ne subisse pas le train de vie de Naruto, il n'allait quand même pas la réveiller en pleine nuit.

Mais comme il s'y attendait Sakura ne dormait pas. Elle était assise sur le canapé - déplié - et semblait bien pensive. Il resta sans bouger à l'entrée du salon et l'observa. Sakura avait toujours son étrange chevelure rose, coupé assez court pour ne pas la gêner, mais assez long pour ne pas lui donner une allure trop masculine. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux d'où il était car elle avait la tête penchée sur un cadre mais il les savait plein de vie et d'espoir, d'un vert jade à couper le souffle. Il se surprit quand son regard descendit sur le reste du corps de son équipière. _Naruto a tord, ils ne sont pas si petits, ils sont très bien._

Sasuke détourna le regard. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Tssss..._ Il s'avança discrètement, usant de ses talents de ninja, et se plaça derrière le canapé pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. _Oh, c'était donc cette photo._ Elle avait l'air si paisible en la regardant, et il voyait ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement... elle souriait, tout simplement.

Un regard au reste de la pièce et il repéra d'autres photos, près de la lampe située sur l'un des meubles du salon. Il verrait très bien celle-ci juste à côté. Avec derrière une photo de l'équipe 7 à ses tout débuts, une autre de l'équipe 7 quand Yamato remplaçait Kakashi et que Sai avait rejoint le petit groupe. Il y avait aussi une photo d'Ino et Sakura petites, souriantes. Sakura avait l'air timide dessus, s'en était mignon.

 **\- Tu comptes rester derrière moi longtemps?** demanda Sakura tout bas, comme pour ne pas briser les bruits de pluie et d'orage venant de l'extérieur.

 _Tsss... elle sait que je suis là depuis combien de temps?_ Il ne le saurait jamais.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.**  
 **\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus?**  
 **\- Hm.**

Sakura posa la photo sur son canapé-lit et tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

 **\- Viens.**

Elle tapota sur le lit, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir.

 **\- Quitte à attendre la fin de l'orage autant le faire à deux,** sourit t-elle.

Et elle avait un peu la flemme de replier le canapé juste pour ça alors... le mode lit ferait l'affaire. Sasuke hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Tourné vers la baie vitré il regardait la pluie tomber sur le village caché de Konoha.

 **\- Tu devrais mettre cette photo juste là, avec les autres.**

Il indiqua l'endroit d'un geste de la main sans lâcher Konoha des yeux. Sakura ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il s'était assis... Bordel il était encore torse nu, et ses neurones étaient encore en ébullition sous ce spectacle. En plus avec ces bruits de pluie, l'éclairage doré et romantique d'une petite lampe... Comment vouliez-vous qu'elle arrive à aligner deux mots? C'était impossible! Alors un mouvement, il valait mieux ne pas y penser pour l'instant! Elle avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

 **\- Sakura?**

Le ténébreux jeta un regard derrière lui et découvrit l'état de Sakura. Il afficha aussitôt un sourire en coin, Naruto avait au moins raison sur un point: elle était folle de lui. Il tira la couverture et la glissa sur ses épaules, terriblement amusé. Il se retenait pour ne pas sourire mais ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées.

 **\- Ça va mieux?** s'empressa t-il de demander.  
 **\- Mooooh, Sasuke-kun!**

Et il se prit un oreiller en pleine figure. C'était hyper gênant pour elle! Sasuke éclata de rire, la rose se figea. Sasuke... riait? Sasuke riait aux éclats! La surprise passait elle éclata de rire à son tour et le frappa une nouvelle fois avec l'oreiller, qu'il bloqua avec son bras.

Le rire passait Sakura alla poser la photo sur le meuble et ils s'installèrent plus confortablement dans le lit, dos contre le dossier du canapé, le torse de Sasuke dissimulait sous la couverture, pour discuter en attendant que l'orage passe. Sasuke semblait plus enclin à parler la nuit et, même s'il restait peu bavard et que Sakura devait faire quatre-vingt pour-cent de la conversation, il lui arrivait enfin de raconter quelques petites anecdotes sur son passé récent ou ancien. De son enfance à son récent voyage en passant par la team Taka.

Un nouvel instant coupé du temps.

Quand l'orage cessa enfin Sasuke se leva pour repartir dans la chambre, mais en sortant du salon il s'arrêta.

 **\- Sakura?**  
 **\- Oui Sasuke-kun?** demanda t-elle alors qu'elle se réinstallait déjà pour tenter de dormir au moins quelques heures.  
 **\- Merci.**

Il se sauva dans sa chambre, laissant Sakura une nouvelle fois surprise, sourire plaqué au lèvre. Elle ne serait jamais pourquoi il lui disait ce merci. Peut-être pour la remercier de le laisser vivre ici quelques temps? Ou peut-être pour cette discussion étonnement joyeuse? Peut-être simplement car elle restait amie avec lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire?

Chacun dans un lit, le sommeil vint mettre fin à toutes leurs pensées et questions en les emportant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 06.**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour la reviews Thilou Lovegood :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 07: Peur**

* * *

Le lendemain les jeunes de l'équipe 7 s'étaient retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement, comme convenu la veille.

 **\- Ah bah aujourd'hui t'es arrivé avec Sakura-chan!** avait lâché Naruto.

En guise de réaction Sasuke l'avait juste ignoré. Ils habitaient sous le même toit et allaient au même endroit, pourquoi ils seraient venus séparément? Sérieusement! Les trois garçons s'entraînaient ensemble mais Sakura s'était éloigné du petit groupe pour essayer de travailler dans son coin. Elle voulait apprendre de nouvelles technique, plus offensive, maintenant qu'elle gérait parfaitement les domaines médicaux et esquives. Son objectif était d'apprendre une nouvelle technique Suiton.

De leur côté les garçons tentaient de combiner leur assaut encore et encore. Sai et Sasuke commençait à s'en tirer cote à cote et Naruto en profiter pour flemmarder tout en racontant que la veille il avait croisé Hinata et qu'ils étaient allés manger ensemble chez Ichiraku. Tout cela n'avait rien de bien captivant pour ses équipiers qui ne l'écoutaient plus depuis de longues minutes.

 **\- Vous êtes pas sympa les gars, j'vous demande votre avis là.**

Sai regarda vers Naruto.

 **\- Tu devrais chercher ta réponse dans un livre, il y a beaucoup de choix à la bibliothèque.**  
 **\- Mais nan, ça sert à rien tes bouquins, j'veux l'avis de mes amis!**

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec insistance. Le ténébreux n'était pas la meilleure personne pour conseiller ou donner un avis dans le domaine des relations humaines. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et reprit son entraînement. Sai aurait bien saisi cette perche pour interroger Naruto sur ce qu'il avait pu lire de son côté mais il préféra ne pas le faire. Il avait lu dans un autre livre qu'il valait mieux parler de ce sujet en privé afin que la personne se confit vraiment. Autant dire qu'avec Sakura dans les parages Naruto serait obligé de faire attention au choix de chacun de ces mots s'il voulait rester en vie. Ils parleraient donc d'amour et de femme plus tard! Et d'homme, vu que Naruto avait embrassé Sasuke...

Tous s'entraînaient de nouveau quand Yamato arriva sur le terrain.

 **\- Sasuke!** appela t-il. **Kakashi m'envoie te confier une mission.**

Le ténébreux rejoignit Yamato pour l'écouter. Sakura, Sai et Naruto tendirent l'oreille.

 **\- C'est une petite mission, un camps de brigand dérange un village au Nord-Ouest. Il voudrait que tu ailles leur faire peur afin qu'ils quittent les lieux.**

Il tendit un parchemin contenant les informations nécessaire à l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci déroula soigneusement le papier et le survola.

 **\- La mission semble facile et courte, tu devrais être rentrer ce soir. Kakashi attendra ton rapport.**

Sasuke hocha la tête.

 **\- Je partirais dans quelques minutes.**

Il n'aurait pas besoin de passer chez Sakura chercher ses affaires, la mission étant courte il avait juste besoin de ce qu'il avait déjà prit en partant ce matin pour l'entraînement.

La rose fixait le ténébreux. Elle avait envie de se proposer pour l'accompagner mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide et la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu partir avec lui il avait tout simplement refusé. Elle soupira silencieusement ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto.

 **\- Pourquoi t'y vas pas avec Sakura-chan?** lâcha le blond.

Sai regarda vers la seule femme du groupe.

 **\- Sakura reste seule depuis ce matin, un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien.**

La concernée le dévisagea, lui promettant silencieusement de se venger au prochain entraînement. Sai recula de quelques pas, juste au cas où elle décidait de lui casser les dents tout de suite. Sasuke haussa les épaules.

 **\- On part dans cinq minutes, soit prête.**

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Je peux vraiment aller avec lui!? Elle regarda vers Yamato. L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe hocha la tête.

 **\- Kakashi est d'accord. Il se doutait que l'un de vous voudrait l'accompagner.**

Aussitôt Sakura bondit sur ses jambes et regroupa ses affaires.

 **\- Sai, tu pourras prévenir Ino? Qu'elle s'organise avec l'hôpital pour la journée.**  
 **\- Bien sur Sakura.**

Ce détails étant réglé il était temps de partir.

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura filaient telles deux ombres à travers les forêt du pays du feu. Ils volaient de branche en branche avec l'habilité des ninja de haut rang, la rose à quelques mètres derrière le ténébreux. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que Sasuke est accepté qu'elle l'accompagne pour une mission même si celle-ci était courte et banale. Devait-elle remercier Naruto pour son intervention? Elle verrait selon le déroulement de la mission. Pour l'instant elle préférait rester en retrait pour ne pas déranger le dernier descendant des Uchiwa. Si elle se faisait toute petite et qu'elle ne le gênait pas peut-être accepterait-il qu'elle l'accompagne plus souvent. Après tout il avait prévu rester à Konoha seulement une petite poignée de semaine, peut-être qu'il accepterait qu'elle parte avec lui cette fois-ci? Après l'étrange nuit qu'ils avaient passés, après cet éclat de rire de la part du Uchiwa elle se prenait à nouveau à rêver qu'elle puisse, un jour, le serrer dans ses bras et être enlacé en retour.

Parfois Sasuke jetait un regard en arrière, se demandant pourquoi Sakura ne venait pas à son niveau. Peut-être était-ce un truc de médic-nin pour éviter les danger venant de l'avant? Il voulait de toute façon aller le plus vite possible afin d'en finir avec cette mission. Elle lui semblait si facile qu'il se demandait pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas envoyait un groupe de genin. Effrayer des brigands... Ce serait vite fait, surtout avec son sharingan. Un bon genjutsu et ils pourraient rentrer pour le dîner savourer un bon plat. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait ils étaient partis si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas emporter de repas pour le midi. Tant pis. Si la fin les gênait ils pourraient toujours faire un détour faire une petite auberge ou un petit village.

Quand ils s'approchèrent du campement des brigands Sasuke ralentit.

 **\- A partir de maintenant il faudra être plus discrets.**  
 **\- Je sais, Sasuke-kun.**

Sakura n'était plus une débutante, loin de là. Elle avait déjà fait de nombreuses missions et connaissait parfaitement l'attitude à adopter dans ce genre de situation. Les deux ninja réduisirent leur allure afin d'être plus discret et se fondèrent dans la végétation environnante. Mis à part des ninja du même niveau personne ne pourrait les repérer. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la branche d'un chêne et observèrent le camps des brigands en silence. Ils ne semblaient pas bien puissant et le travail serait vite accompli. Sasuke n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que, avant la tombée de la nuit, cette bande aurait eu si peur qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant et laisserait les villageois en paix. Mais avant de passer à l'action les deux ninja préférèrent s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un simple groupe de brigand et non de personne envoyé par un autre pays pour agiter le pays du feu.

 **\- Comment veux-tu agir?** chuchota Sakura.

Le ténébreux prit le temps de réfléchir. Il aurait bien fait une entrée spectaculaire et cassé quelques bras pour effrayer tout ce petit monde mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire souffrir des gens, même des brigands. L'objectif étant de les faire fuir il fallait juste qu'ils aient très peur et qu'ils comprennent le message: dans le pays du feu on ne fait pas n'importe quoi.

 **\- Sharingan, ce sera le plus simple.**  
 **\- Je t'attends là?**

Sasuke hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le plus glorieux mais c'était en effet ce qu'elle aurait à faire sur cette mission. Il faut dire que de base ce n'était prévu que pour un seul ninja, et non deux. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Sakura qui se considérait plus comme un soutien que comme une force de frappe. En général quand elle avait à se mêler de la bataille c'est que les choses allaient mal et qu'il y avait un réel danger alors... elle préférait attendre là. Sasuke reviendrait vite et ils pourraient repartir au village.

 **\- Je reviens.**

La pupille obsidienne de Sasuke se transforma, affichant sa couleur de sang pour former un étrange symbole. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Sakura et la jeune femme se figea. Merde. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses mains se mettre à trembler. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et bondit dans le camps des bandits. Ce qu'il venait voir dans son regard il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Ce regard c'était celui des villageois qui avaient peur de lui... _Sakura a peur de moi. Elle aussi..._

Il jeta toute sa colère dans ses illusions, terrorisants les brigands avec des images qu'il introduisait directement dans leur tête. Il leur fit passer un message clair: ses terres sont sous la protection de Konoha, partez, cessez vos actes malveillants ou vous mourrez. Les cris s'élevèrent du camps, certains lâchèrent leurs outils et filèrent sans même se demander ce qu'il se passait. En moins d'un quart d'heure tout les brigands avaient eu si peur qu'ils prenaient la poudre d'escampette en laissant une partie de leur butin sur place.

Sakura était restée sur la branche du chêne, elle avait posé une main sur sa poitrine sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux... La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu Sasuke l'avait plongé dans un genjutsu et lui avait transpercé le corps et le cœur de part en part. Elle avait eu si mal, elle avait eu si peur, qu'elle s'était aussitôt évanouie. Le ténébreux était maintenant de retour à Konoha, il était de nouveau un membre du village mais pourtant elle avait toujours une peur, cette peur, qu'un jour il les abandonne et parte à nouveau. Une larme s'échappa de son regard de jade, roula le long de sa joue, cessa sa descente en arrivant au menton puis fit le grand saut, se jetant vers le bas, solitaire, et s'écrasant sur l'écorce du chêne. Sakura secoua alors la tête, elle devait se reprendre! Elle s'essuya les yeux et jeta un oeil vers le camps: Sasuke accomplissait la mission avec la facilité prévue.

Sasuke se hissa sur la branche un instant plus tard, sa pupille de nouveau totalement noire. Il regarda Sakura une fraction de seconde puis fit demi-tour pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voir son visage et qu'il n'est plus à voir cette peur dans ses yeux.

 **\- Rentrons.**

Sans attendre la réponse de la rose il sauta sur une branche, puis sur une autre, et se mit à virevolter de l'une à l'autre en direction de Konoha.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois Sakura se retrouva à quelques mètres derrière lui. Elle observait son ami le cœur serré: il était en colère. Elle qui espérait pouvoir faire ses preuves durant cette mission et gagner le droit de l'accompagner à l'avenir venait de se foirer de A à Z. De l'extérieur Sasuke avait l'air fidèle à lui même, silencieux, le visage neutre, le regard si sombre qu'on ne pouvait y déceler quoi que ce soit. Il avançait vers son objectif sans se soucier du reste, chacun de ses pas respirant l'assurance. Mais Sakura le voyait. A chaque fois que son pied se posait sur une branche il la heurtait plus durement qu'à l'accoutumé. A chaque fois qu'un bruit retentissait dans les bois il jetait un regard effrayant et agacé dans sa direction. Il ne lâchait pas un seul mot, pas même à elle, alors qu'ils avaient passé de si bons moments la veille.

La rose baissa la tête, elle serra les poings et s'insulta intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu le décevoir à ce point? Elle sentit les larmes monter une nouvelle fois mais elle réussit à les retenir. Alors voilà comment cette mission allait se terminer? Ils allaient rentrer et se faire la tronche durant des jours comme deux gamins venant de se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait le dernier cookie du paquet?

 _Je ne veux pas, Sasuke-kun, ne t'éloigne pas, pas encore._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, consciente qu'elle devait trouver une solution rapidement et avant d'arriver à Konoha si possible.

* * *

La medic-nin aux yeux de jade avançait d'arbre en arbre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dépasser Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était subitement arrêté et avait posé pied sur la terre ferme. Elle fit demi-tour et le rejoignit, s'interrogeant sur ses actes. Avait-il remarquait quelque chose d'anormal? La rose se mit à observer les environs à la recherche d'une raison à son comportement.

 **\- Tu as peur de moi?** lâcha t-il.

Sur certains point Sasuke ressemblait à Sai. Là il venait de faire exactement comme lui: il s'enfermait dans le silence pendant un long moment puis d'un coup décidé de lâchait ce qui l'attristait, le gênait ou le mettait en colère. Sakura baissa la tête, comment lui répondre sans le blesser?

 **\- J'ai vu ton regard,** insista t-il devant le silence de ton équipière. **Tu as eu peur?**

Elle releva la tête et affronta les pupilles de Sasuke, toujours perturber par celle possédant le rinnegan. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, pas maintenant, elle n'avait pas pu préparer ses mots et elle savait Sasuke parfois très...colérique? Il serait capable de s'en aller de Konoha durant des mois si elle faisait un faux pas.

 **\- Je...**  
 **\- Réponds!** grogna t-il, agacé par ce silence.  
 **\- Oui...** avoua t-elle à contre-cœur.  
 **\- Pourquoi!?** s'énerva Sasuke. **Pourquoi vous avez tous peur de moi? Pourquoi toi aussi?**

Il s'emportait, ce sujet le touchait vraiment. Sakura s'efforça de se reprendre, elle devait parler, elle n'avait pas le choix.

 **\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton sharingan tu m'as transpercé le cœur.**

Sasuke détourna le regard, ça, il le savait. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait un peu pour ça mais n'était pas prêt de l'avouer. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, le passé c'était le passé et il voulait désormais avancer en tant que ninja de Konoha. Il voulait redorer le blason des Uchiwa et faire renaître son clan.

 **\- Ça ne se reproduira plus,** dit-il en s'efforçant de rester le plus neutre possible.  
 **\- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve?**  
 **\- Tu es mon alliée maintenant.**  
 **\- Pour combien de temps?**

Le ténébreux écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Sasuke, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu décides à nouveau de repartir et que tu ne reviennes jamais! J'ai peur car je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le supporter une nouvelle fois!** Inconsciemment elle vint poser sa main sur sa poitrine. **Je... Je...**

La voix de la rose commençait à dérailler, elle ne contrôlait plus sa tristesse et les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Sasuke resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir face à elle.

 **\- A chaque fois que tu quittes le village j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir! Tu étais à peine rentré à Konoha que tu étais déjà reparti! Je... Sasuke-kun je...**  
 **\- Je reviendrais toujours,** tenta t-il.  
 **\- Pourquoi?** demanda t-elle, cherchant une assurance derrière ses mots.  
 **\- Car vous êtes ma seule famille. Naruto, Kakashi et toi.**

Sasuke ravala sa salive.

 **\- N'en doute plus jamais s'il te plaît.**

Et il vint tapoter le front de Sakura avec son index et son majeur comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Les sanglots de la rose s'accentuèrent. Lui qui espérait la consoler, c'était raté, son geste avait eu l'effet inverse et il se demanda pourquoi en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 **\- La-la prochaine f-fois que tu p-partiras, tu voudras bien...m'en-m'envoyer des nou-nouvelles par courrier d-de temps en t-temps?** sanglota t-elle.  
 **\- Oui,** _si cela peut te faire arrêter de pleurer. Si cela peut te redonner confiance en moi.  
_ **\- Sasuke-kun?**  
 **\- Hm?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, les bras de Sakura venaient de passer autour de son cou.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 07**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08 : Une solution**

* * *

 **\- Sasuke-kun?**  
 **\- Hm?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, les bras de Sakura venaient de passer autour de son cou et elle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne la repoussa pas, il ne recula pas, en fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire au point de préférer rester totalement immobile. La rose s'étonna de ne pas être rejetée et décida d'en profiter: l'occasion ne se présenterait peut-être plus jamais. Doucement, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de son équipier, savourant sa présence et sa chaleur tout en s'efforçant de croire que plus jamais il ne les trahirait, que plus jamais il ne partirait sans leur donner de nouvelles.

Le descendant du clan Uchiwa ne bougeait toujours pas. Il sentait ses bras autour de lui, le souffle de la rose tout contre son cou, la chaleur de son corps si proche se propageait dans le sien et l'envelopper de douceur. Puis il sentit l'une des larmes de son équipière s'échapper et couler sur sa peau. _Ne pleure pas, Sakura._ Sasuke ferma les yeux, pas pour profiter de l'instant mais pour réfléchir plus sereinement, sans avoir la cervelle perturbée par la chevelure rose qui lui chatouillait le nez et les pupilles. _Je peux peut-être?_ Avec une lenteur exaspérante sa main se leva et vint se poser avec hésitation sur la taille de Sakura. Par ce geste il espérait lui montrer qu'il acceptait son étreinte et qu'il comptait bien tenir parole. Ce n'était certainement pas la réaction parfaite mais pour Sasuke s'était déjà beaucoup.

Les minutes commencèrent à s'écouler, ils ne parlaient pas, laissant les bruits de la forêt dominer les lieux. Parfois on entendait un léger sanglot de Sakura, sanglot qu'elle réprimait et tentait d'arrêter. Le ténébreux se contenta d'attendre, il sentit peu à peu que la belle rose se calmait contre lui, alors il continua de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses pleures cessent totalement. Elle resta encore un moment les bras autour de son cou puis brutalement le lâcha, recula et se mit dos à lui dans un même geste, éclatant la bulle qu'ils avaient formé en un instant.

Maintenant que l'étreinte était rompue elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, gênée par ses propres gestes, les sentiments en pagailles, les yeux rouges et humides. Elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke la voit comme ça et pourtant elle venait de craquer devant lui. _Quelle idiote je fais..._ Elle prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément plusieurs fois afin de se calmer un peu plus. L'Uchiwa avait à peine bougé, laissant juste sa main retomber le long de son corps et fixant les épaules de son amie. Il attendait tout simplement qu'elle bouge, qu'elle parle, qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour qu'il sache lui même quoi faire.

 **\- Désolée,** finit-elle par dire.

 _Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui devrais l'être._

Il les avait tellement fait souffrir, Naruto et elle.

 **\- Rentrons?** ajouta t-elle la voix hésitante.  
 **\- Hm, rentrons.**

Sasuke se remit en marche, avançant doucement le temps de s'assurer que Sakura lui emboîtait le pas. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler durant tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

A Konoha l'ambiance était tout autre! Sai et Naruto avaient fini leur entrainement matinal dans l'après-midi, oui, logique! Et avaient décidé d'aller manger chez Ichiraku, lieu évidemment choisit par le blond, afin de remplir leurs estomacs criant famine après que leurs corps se soient autant dépensés.

 **\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Naruto,** constata Sai à haute voix.  
 **\- Bah je, c'est que, ce soir je vois Hinata!**  
 **\- Encore? Vous ne vous lâchez plus.**  
 **\- Mais tu vois j'ai l'impression que...**

Naruto hésita, c'était Sai devant lui, pouvait-il se confier à son équipier et obtenir des conseils sans qu'il se mette à lui citer des livres ou qu'il se moque de lui sans même s'en rendre compte?

 **\- Que?** demanda Sai, déjà distrait par les plats qu'on venait de déposer devant eux.  
 **\- Qu'on avance pas? Que je dois faire quelque chose mais je n'ose pas.**  
 **\- Toi, tu n'oses pas?** s'étonna Sai.  
 **\- Bah oui tu vois je voudrais l'embrasser, j'arrête pas d'y penser, mais j'ai peur de me louper totalement!**

Il y pensait tellement qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle et qu'il voyait son esprit tourné de plus en plus façon ero-senin, si ça continuait Hinata ne voudrait plus le voir et il deviendrait aussi pervers et seul que le défunt Jiraya. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ose!

 **\- Pourtant tu as déjà embrassé Sasuke, alors tu sais comment on fait!**

Naruto afficha un air à la fois surpris, dégoutté et abasourdi. Comment était-ce possible?

 **\- Qui t'as raconté ça?** s'énerva t-il.  
 **\- Sakura.**  
 **\- C'était un accident, c'était dégoûtant! Je voulais pas l'embrasser! Beurk, c'est malin j'ai plus faim maintenant!** _Je le savais, j'aurais pas du lui en parler._  
 **\- Mais tu aimes beaucoup Sasuke non? Tu as parcouru beaucoup de pays et affronter beaucoup d'adversaire pour le retrouver et le ramener à Konoha.**

Naruto compris que Sai ne faisait pas la différence entre les différents amours possible. Il aurait bien voulu que Sakura soit là pour lui expliquer, elle était bien plus douée que lui quand il s'agissait d'expliquer un truc sentimental à Sai.

 **\- C'est pas pareil!** lança le renard en se disant qu'il demanderait à Sakura de lui expliquer plus tard.

Sai semblait réfléchir, Naruto se mit à manger ses délicieux ramens. Le peintre tentait de comprendre, depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe 7 il avait appris énormément de chose et s'était beaucoup ouvert sur le monde. Sakura et Naruto étaient devenus des amis très important pour lui, il savait qu'il les aimait au point qu'il pourrait lui aussi lutter des années pour les retrouver s'il le fallait.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas bien. Ça veux dire que je vous aime, Sakura et toi, mais que ce n'est pas le même amour? Donc je ne dois pas vous embrasser?**

Naruto faillait cracher ses ramens et tomber de son tabouret.

 **\- N'essaye même pas! Je ne suis pas homo! Si t'aimes les hommes tombe amoureux d'un autre homme qui aime les hommes!**

Le jinchuriki se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir tenter l'explication ici et maintenant. Puis il eut un éclair de lucidité.

 **\- C'est comme avec ton frère! Entre les membres de l'équipe 7 c'est comme entre toi et ton frère! On est une famille, on se protège et s'entraide. Mais on a pas envie de se sauter dessus comme des lapins!**  
 **\- Mais Sakura aimerait bien que Sasuke lui saute dessus comme un lapin.**

Naruto éclata de rire.

 **\- Sakura est dingue de Sasuke, elle est amoureuse de lui! Tout comme moi d'Hinata. Ce n'est pas le même sentiment! Dis toi qu'il y a l'amour entre les membres d'une même famille, et celui entre deux êtres amoureux, un amour différent plus... Passionné? Brûlant? Plus tendre? Plus... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça! Y a du désir! De la tension! On veut... et puis...**

Naruto agitait les mains dans tout les sens en essayant de se faire comprendre mais il commençait à s'embrouiller lui même, il ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer tout ça clairement à son ami.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai compris,** annonça Sai, libérant le blond d'un calvaire immense.  
 **\- Tant mieux!**  
 **\- Alors tu devrais juste faire la lapin avec Hinata!**

Sai avait probablement raison, c'est ce qu'il se disait aussi depuis des jours. Le renard s'entendait si bien avec la porteuse du Byakugan, il appréciait sa présence et avait toujours hâte de la revoir en tête à tête. C'était décidé! Naruto prendrait son courage à deux mains!

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura arrivaient aux portes de Konoha alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel de couleurs rougeoyantes. Ils couraient sur la terre ferme en direction de la tour de l'Hokage où ils feraient leur rapport avant de pouvoir retourner à leurs activités personnelles. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus, Sasuke attirant les regards inquiets et accusateurs des habitants du village. Il serra poings et dents et continua sa route en essayant de faire abstraction de cette mauvaise ambiance qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

En entrant dans le bureau de Kakashi le ténébreux fit le rapport en à peine quelques minutes. Il faut dire que la mission était facile et qu'ils avaient terminé ça très rapidement.

 **\- Il s'est passé quelque chose?** demanda Kakashi en voyant la tête de Sakura.  
 **\- Non sensei,** répondit la rose, peu convaincante.

Il interrogea Sasuke du regard mais celui-ci détourna les yeux. Kakashi soupira, ses deux anciens élèves avaient du rencontrer un souci personnel. Il espérait que cela serait vite réglé.

 **\- Vous vous sentez capable de repartir en mission dès demain matin?**  
 **\- Oui,** répondit Sakura.

Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête.

 **\- Parfait, je vous donnerai les détails demain matin, à l'aube aux portes du village.**

Les équipiers quittèrent ensuite la tour dans un silence bien lourd. A peine à l'extérieur l'Uchiwa remarqua les regards retombant directement sur lui.

 **\- Tss.**

Sakura regarda vers lui.

 **\- Sasuke-kun?**  
 **\- Hm?**

Elle se décidait enfin à lui reparler, il l'aurait bien encouragée mais... C'était Sasuke.

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être...**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

 **\- Non rien, oublie.**

Et elle fila vers son domicile le plus vite possible comme-ci cela allait lui servir de refuge alors qu'il habitait chez elle en ce moment. _Comme-ci cela allait suffire pour me semer,_ pensa Sasuke qui se contenta d'accélérer à son tour, décidé à la faire parler.

* * *

La porte se referma derrière Sasuke, Sakura s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain directement, visiblement décidée à l'esquiver. L'Uchiwa soupira et décida de camper devant la porte, dès qu'elle sortirait il lui parlerait!

L'eau se mit à couler, il attendit, l'eau ne s'arrêta pas, il s'efforça de ne pas pester. _Elle va faire exprès de traîner!_ Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta planter là, et il resterait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, quitte à s'enraciner! Quitte à dormir dans le couloir! Et l'eau continuait de couler.

 **\- Tss...**

Sasuke inspira profondément et resta calme. Il finirait bien par ne plus y avoir d'eau chaude. Immobile dans le couloir ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'étreinte de Sakura, il l'avait sentit si proche de lui qu'il aurait presque pu sentir son cœur battre. Cette chaleur qui l'avait enveloppait... C'était si doux. Son esprit commençait à se perdre quand l'eau cessa de couler, il redevint alors attentif et patienta jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en le découvrant devant la porte.

 **\- Tu es resté là tout ce temps!?** s'étonna t-elle.  
 **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**  
 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi!** répondit-elle en s'assurant que son peignoir de bain était bien mit et attaché.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?**

Sakura ferma les yeux et soupira à son tour.

 **\- On peux en reparler quand je serai habillé?**

Il la fixait sans répondre, _okkkk, il n'est pas d'accord._

 **\- Promis, j'en ai juste pour 5 minutes.**

Sasuke hocha la tête, Sakura put partir s'habiller. Il partit l'attendre sur le canapé.

* * *

La rose arriva dans le salon, habillé correctement, ou tout de moins suffisamment pour ne pas être carrément mal à l'aise devant l'homme de ses rêves. Sasuke planta son regard dans ses yeux de jade instantanément, Sakura en fit de même en s'efforçant de ne pas être déstabilisé par son rinnegan. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, à se jauger du regard sans broncher, sans parler, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

 **\- Bon,** finit par lâcher Sakura en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Tu devrais changer de vêtement?**  
 **\- Je le ferai après ma douche,** répondit Sasuke, conscient que ses vêtements en avait prit un coup comme à chaque mission.  
 **\- Non, pas dans ce sens là Sasuke-kun. Tu devrais arrêter de porter ce style de vêtement.**

Là c'était plus clair, Sasuke baissa la tête pour regarder ses fringues. Il haussa un sourcil puis porta à nouveau son regard sur son équipière.

 **\- Pourquoi?**

Sakura lâcha un long, très long soupir.

 **\- T'es vraiment comme Sai parfois, faut tout expliquer en détails!**  
 **\- Mais je porte ça depuis des années.**  
 **\- Justement! T'as trouvé ça direct dans la garde robe d'Orochimaru. Quand on te voit on pense immédiatement à lui et il a déjà fait beaucoup de mal à Konoha alors... C'est pas la meilleure image qui soit si tu veux te réintégrer tranquillement au village. Directement tout le monde pense que tu es méchant!**

Ajoutez à ça un bras en moins pouvant attirer les regards, un œil carrément trop bizarre et une réputation de traître... Vous avez l'un des pires cocktails.

 **\- Je n'ai rien d'autre,** annonça Sasuke, apparemment convaincu.  
 **\- Demande à Sai ou à Naruto?**  
 **\- Si je demande à Sai je vais finir avec le ventre et les chevilles à l'air, et si je demande à Naruto je vais ressembler à une citrouille.**

Sakura pouffa de rire, il avait entièrement raison.

 **\- Alors va t'acheter quelque chose!**  
 **\- Mon salaire est bloqué et les magasins doivent être fermés à cette heure.**  
 **\- Je peux te prêter de l'argent, j'ai des économies. Et... Tenten vend des tenues ninja, elle pourra te dépanner si je l'appel.**

Le ténébreux semblait hésiter, d'une part il n'aimait pas se faire prêter de l'argent, et d'une autre faire du shopping n'était pas son activité favorite, loin de là! Sakura décida de lui forcer la main avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

 **\- Allez!**

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **\- En fait, va te doucher avant, tu pues,** lâcha t-elle soudainement.

L'Uchiwa faillit se casser la figure et changea de trajectoire pour aller dans la salle de bain. Au moins avec cette phrase Sakura venait de lui assurer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais alors pas du tout! Dans le cas contraire elle aurait eu bien trop peur de sa réaction pour oser dire un truc pareil.

 **\- Et dépêche toi! Dans dix minutes on y va!**  
 **\- Hm,** râla Sasuke en fermant la porte.

* * *

Et voilà que Sasuke Uchiwa, le grand ninja, le héros, le mystérieux porteur du rinnegan, se retrouvait au milieu d'une boutique, le bras ballant, observant Sakura et Tenten discutant joyeusement pendant qu'il ignorait totalement quoi faire. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient heureuse de se retrouver pour quelques instants et en profiter pour se tenir au courant des nouveautés de la vie de chacun. Tenten écarquilla les yeux en apprenant que Sasuke vivait chez Sakura pour l'instant, avant de se mettre à chuchoter à l'oreille de la rose en lui donnant de petits coup de coude amicaux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, lance toi Sakura! Vous en êtes où? Vous dormez à deux au moins?**

Sakura était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle décida de fuir la conversation avant que ses hormones ne fasse littéralement exploser son cerveau suite à une surchauffe.

 **\- Alors tu pourrais proposer quoi à Sasuke? Il lui faudrait une nouvelle tenue qui face plus "Konoha".**  
 **\- Ne change pas de sujet Sakura!**

Mais la rose l'ignora, commençant à chercher un nouveau pantalon pour Sasuke en regardant à droite et à gauche. L'Uchiwa continuait de jouer les statues au beau milieu de la pièce, mal à l'aise. _C'était tellement plus facile de simplement porter ce qu'il y avait dans les placards d'Orochimaru..._

 **\- Sasuke-kun, tu as une préférence?**  
 **\- Rm...** grogna t-il en guise de réponse forcée.

 _Oula, il est de mauvais poil,_ comprit Sakura.

Tenten les observa un instant, son amie observait les rayons tranquillement à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Visiblement elle ne voulait pas la tenue traditionnelle de ninja de Konoha. Il faut dire que même elle, qui ne connaissait pas Sasuke plus que ça, ne l'imaginait vraiment pas rentrer dans le rang à ce point. Il avait son propre style depuis des années alors l'imaginer avec pantalon et maillot bleu marine et veste à poche verte... Non, impossible. D'ailleurs le concerné ne semblait pas décidé à les aider. Il rester au beau milieu de la boutique, le regard sombre, et se retenait pour ne pas poser sa main sur le manche de son katana. Aucun doute qu'il devait s'agir d'un geste le rassurant, sa puissance ayant déjà du le sauver par le passé. _Ça ne te sauvera pas du shopping Sasuke,_ s'amusa Tenten.

 **\- Je vais t'aider un peu Sakura. C'est dans l'urgence alors je n'ai pas grand chose de particulier à proposer mais je dois avoir des pantalons noirs dans la remise. Ce serait déjà un bon début?** Puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke. **Il y a des impératifs pour ta tenue?**

Sasuke sembla réfléchir un instant.

 **\- Une ceinture.**

Tenten hocha la tête.

 **\- Je vais vous sortir ce que j'ai.**

Elle disparu dans l'arrière boutique, les laissant seuls.

 **\- Tu devrais te détendre Sasuke-kun, ce ne sont que des vêtements.**

Le ténébreux lui lança un regard perdu.

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude,** se justifia t-il.  
 **\- Tu ne l'as plus. Tu l'avais avant, tes vêtements étaient toujours très bien choisis. Ça va revenir, on va t'aider.**

Elle lui sourit, il se contenta de hocher la tête et décida de faire quelques efforts. Après tout il n'allait pas laisser deux femmes choisir ce qu'il allait porter! Tente revint avec quelques pantalons et de nombreuses ceintures qu'elle disposa sur un plan prévu à cet effet. Après quelques minutes d'observation et d'hésitation Sauske opta pour un pantalon noir de ninja, basique, mais qui aurait l'avantage d'être confortable et de l'aider à se fondre dans la masse sans pour autant avoir l'impression de porter un pyjama bleu marine. Il prit les chaussures standard dans le même coloris et se pencha sur les ceintures.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider alors Sakura lui donna son avis question apparence, et Tente venta les particularités de tel ou tel produit sur le champ de bataille. Après tout ils étaient là pour une tenue de ninja, pas pour rhabiller un civil. Au final il opta pour une ceinture double blanche.

 **\- Va essayer.**

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Tu ne crois qu'en même pas qu'on va tout prendre pour demain matin sans que tu essayes avant? Imagines que ça ne te vas pas.**

Sasuke voulu se mettre à grogner, à protester, mais il sut d'un simple coup d'œil que Sakura n'en démordrait pas. _Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes techniques dans le village, tu as de la chance._ Et il partit vers l'une des cabines d'essayage en grognant, Tenten du se retenir pour ne pas rire.

 **\- Tu l'as déjà dompté? Tu avances en fait,** murmura Tenten.  
 **\- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises!**  
 **\- On en reparlera,** s'amusa son amie.

Le ténébreux sorti de la cabine avec sa nouvelle tenue. Chaussure noire, pantalon noire, ceinture double dont l'un des anneaux retombés sur sa cuisse. Cela lui permettrait de mettre sa sacoche ninja et son précieux katana. Il avait décidé de garder son haut blanc mi-chemise, mi maillot, car il ne se voyait pas sans l'emblème de son clan dans le dos. Le tout rendait bien, il était _carrément trop beau,_ en tout cas selon Sakura.

 **\- Tu veux un bandeau de Konoha?** demanda Tenten.  
 **\- Non.**

La réponse semblait claire, et Sauske était déjà occupé à mettre deux brassards noirs. Il faut dire qu'il se voyait très mal porter à nouveau cet horrible bandeau sur son front. Il n'aimait pas ça et trouvait que c'était rapidement gênant. Mais ce fut Sakura qui vint à la charge.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas juste une plaque ninja avec l'emblème de Konoha? Tu pourrais la mettre sur ton bras.**

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa l'index sur la manche courte de son haut.

 **\- Juste là.**

Sasuke la dévisagea.

 **\- Konoha est...**

Elle ravala sa salive et se mit à hésiter, son regard était glacial.

 **\- Mon foyer?** murmura t-il si bas que seul la rose put l'entendre.  
 **\- Oui.**

Il hocha la tête.

 **\- D'accord pour la plaque.**  
 **\- Je peux la mettre tout de suite, ça ne prend que quelques minutes,** intervint Tenten avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Sasuke retira son haut et le lui tendis puis il jeta à Sakura un regard amusé: elle était rouge comme une tomate, son cerveau venait de griller devant son corps d'Apollon.

Comme indiqué par Tenten il retrouva son haut quelques minutes plus tard et put l'enfiler pour épargner à Sakura plus de difficultés à gérer la couleur de son visage et le fil de ses pensées. La rose paya le tout rapidement, avant que Sasuke ne change d'avis. Il lui indiqua tout de même qu'il la rembourserait au plus vite.

 **\- Tu veux récupérer tes anciens vêtements?** demanda Tenten.  
 **\- Non, je peux les jeter ici?**  
 **\- Je m'en occupe, vous devriez rentrer, vous partez en mission demain matin non?**  
 **\- Oui, tu es sure que ça ne te gène pas Tenten?** s'assura Sakura.  
 **\- Non pas du tout, allez filez. Et il faudra que tu viennes faire une soirée entre fille à l'occasion!**  
 **\- J'y penserais!**

Sakura se tourna vers son équipier.

 **\- On y va?** demanda t-il.  
 **\- Attends, juste...**

La rose s'approcha de lui et leva la main vers les cheveux d'ébène. Le ténébreux recula avant de se dire que c'était stupide: Sakura ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors il la laissa faire, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, bougeant délicatement sa mèche pour la mettre différemment. Une partie passait désormais au dessus de son œil mauve, dissimulant un peu le rinngean.

 **\- Là, c'est parfait,** sourit-elle.

Sakura et Tenten jurèrent avoir vu les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirer dans un sourire, mais il était déjà sorti de la boutique.

 **\- Je voulais juste te taquiner mais en réalité vous vous êtes vraiment rapprochez!** lança Tenten. **Passez une bonne soiréééée!**  
 **\- Tu dis des bêtises!** ragea Sakura avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
 **\- Il faut vraiment qu'on se fasse une soirée entre filles avec Ino et Hinata!**

Ah non pitié, elles vont me bombarder de question!

 **\- Oui faudra se trouver une date, à bientôt!**

Et Sakura fila rejoindre Sasuke qui l'attendait devant la boutique. Ils se mirent en route en silence.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 08.**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09 : Départ**

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura marchaient tranquillement dans les rues désertes de Konoha. A cette heure tardive l'obscurité avait balayé la foule et un calme apaisant régnait sur le village caché. Seul quelques courageux déambulaient encore dans les rues, souvent pour rentrer chez eux ou rejoindre un bar où passer la soirée. Pour une fois les deux équipiers ne passaient pas par les toits, ils n'étaient pas pressés et préféraient profiter de cet instant reposant.

Le silence fut cependant de courte durée car ils entendirent un rire joyeux et familier. _Naruto?_ pensèrent-ils en même temps. Ils se lancèrent un regard et décidèrent sans échanger le moindre mot de faire un petit détour pour saluer leur ami aux cheveux blond ou plutôt pour savoir s'il était sur la même mission qu'eux le lendemain. Mais en arrivant au pied de l'immeuble où vivait leur ami Sasuke se figea puis, soudainement, attrapa Sakura et la plaqua contre le mur d'une ruelle adjacente. Rougir ou protester? Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure la rose se posait la question quand elle vit le regard de Sasuke dirigeait vers la rue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discrètement, tout en évitant soigneusement de trop se pencher afin de ne pas toucher Sasuke. _Oh!_ Puis se re-plaqua elle même contre le mur en rougissant.

 **\- On ferait mieux de rentrer,** murmura Sasuke.  
 **\- Ne les dérangeons pas,** chuchota Sakura à son tour.

Sasuke recula d'un pas, prêt à se remettre en route en oubliant l'idée de petit détour.

 **\- Salut!** intervint soudain Sai qui venait de se poser à côté d'eux.  
 **\- AH !** lâcha Sakura, surprise, avant de joindre ses mains devant sa bouche pour se faire taire.  
 **\- Vous aussi vous êtes venus voir si Naruto avait du cran?**  
 **\- Pas du tout,** râla Sakura tout bas.  
 **\- Oh alors vous êtes aussi venus vous sauter dessus comme des lapins?**

Sai regardait autour de lui, se demandant si le secteur était propice au démarrage d'une relation amoureuse.

 **\- M-ais! Que! Non!**

Sakura ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle en perdait ses mots, et Sasuke venait de poser sa main sur son front tant il était désespéré par la situation. _Qu'est-ce que je fou là?_ se demanda t-il.

 **\- On a juste entendu Naruto alors on voulait lui demander s'il était sur la même mission que nous demain.**  
 **\- Oh c'est donc ça,** sembla comprendre le peintre.  
 **\- Mais on ne va pas les déranger. Viens Sasuke-kun, on rentre.**

Le ténébreux hocha la tête et se mit en route, Sakura le suivit mais s'arrêta aussitôt.

 **\- Sai! Qu'est ce que tu fais!?**

Elle criait en murmurant, c'était étrange.

 **\- J'observe,** répondit-il simplement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sakura qui lui attrapa l'oreille et tira bien fort, l'empêchant d'espionner leur ami renard.

 **\- Ça ne se fait pas Sai! Rentres chez toi!**

Il avait sa tête de "Mais pourquoi je comprends pas" alors Sakura développa.

 **\- Naruto est occupé, c'est sa vie privé, on a rien à faire là, encore moins pour mater! Tu ne veux pas passer pour un gros pervers n'est-ce pas?**

Sai sembla réfléchir un instant.

 **\- D'accord, je rentre.** Il haussa les épaules et commença à se mettre en route. **Oh fait, Naruto est sur la mission, et moi aussi,** sourit-il.

Son sourire fut contagieux car les lèvres de la rose s'étirèrent également.

 **\- Super, à demain alors!** répondit-elle tout bas.  
 **\- On pourra taquiner Naruto avec ce qu'on vient de voir?**  
 **\- Si tu veux qu'il sache que tu es un pervers qui est venu l'espionner toute la soirée...**

Le peintre haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et se fondit dans l'obscurité en leur faisant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Sasuke et Sakura reprirent leur route sans un mot: ils venaient de surprendre Naruto en plein rendez-vous avec Hinata, un rendez-vous amoureux au vu du baiser endiablé qu'ils partageaient. _C'est trop gênant,_ pensa Sakura, les joues encore rouge. Naruto devenait un grand garçon et dieu merci il était ENFIN avec Hinata, il avait ENFIN comprit les sentiments de la porteuse du byakugan.

* * *

Le matin arriva bien vite, Sakura et Sasuke se levèrent à la même heure et commencèrent à se préparer chacun de leur côté. Ils s'étaient organisés la veille au soir, juste avant d'aller dormir, afin de ne pas se gêner et d'avoir suffisamment de temps. Pour Sasuke la situation avait quelque chose d'étrange, il s'était habitué à la vie chez Sakura à une vitesse affolante et se rendait compte qu'il ne pensait même plus à reprendre son voyage depuis quelques jours. Il avait été si absorbé par sa petite vie ici et par ces entraînements avec Naruto et Sai que tout le reste lui avait échappé.

Les deux ninja furent prêt quasiment en même temps, Sasuke avait été le plus rapide et attendait la rose près de la porte. Pas qu'il avait particulièrement envie de l'attendre mais ils étaient sur la même mission et allaient au même point de rendez-vous: la grande porte de Konoha, alors autant y aller à deux n'est-ce pas? Sinon avec sa nouvelle tenue Naruto et Sai seraient capable de ne pas le reconnaître. Oui c'était ça l'excuse, _évidemment que c'est pour ça._

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine quand Sai sortit de chez lui avec son équipement et sa tenue de ninja. Il remarqua Ino, déjà debout, entrain d'arroser les quelques fleurs situées devant le petit magasin familiale.

 **\- Bonjour Ino.**  
 **\- Bonjour Sai,** sourit-elle.

Sai commença à s'éloigner doucement, il savait qu'il était en avance et avait prévu d'admirer le ciel teinté d'or sur le chemin afin de prendre de l'inspiration pour ses futures toiles. Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit quelques bruits de pas derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière: Ino le suivait.

 **\- Tu pars en mission également?** demanda t-il.  
 **\- Oui, rendez-vous à la grande porte à 6h. Et toi?**  
 **\- Exactement la même chose.**

C'est donc tout naturellement que les deux ninja décidèrent de faire la route ensemble. Sai accéléra le rythme en cessant ses observations matinales et il se mit à parler avec Ino comme ils le faisaient si souvent.

 **\- Tu penses que nous sommes sur la même mission?** demanda Ino.  
 **\- Je l'ignore, je n'ai eu aucune information.**

Ils arrivèrent à la grande porte: ils étaient les premiers. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Sai se mit à griffonner sur son carnet de croquis sous le regard d'Ino. Il dessinait les quelques végétaux que la jeune femme avait arrosé un peu plus tôt. C'était surprenant de voir avec quel fidélité il était capable de les reproduire alors qu'il ne les avait vu que quelques secondes en sortant de chez lui.

* * *

Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent à leur tour au point de rendez-vous. Ils saluèrent leurs deux amis et se mirent à patienter aussi. La conversation débuta naturellement et leur permis de patienter. Ouf, pas de commentaire sur ma tenue, pensa l'Uchiwa pendant qu'Ino lançait quelques regards curieux vers Sakura, la rose les déchiffra sans difficulté. Ces regards voulaient dire _"Quoi!? Tu arrives avec Sasuke et je ne suis même pas au courant? Vous avez l'air de vous être rapprochés! Il faut que tu me racontes ça!"_ et il y avait aussi un tout petit peu de jalousie... surement car Sasuke était carrément beau gosse! Et encore plus dans sa nouvelle tenue.

Naruto arriva trente minutes plus tard et les salua.

 **\- Tu es en retard, Naruto!** le disputa Sakura.  
 **\- Et alors? C'est Kakashi qui doit venir nous donner l'ordre de mission, il n'ait jamais à l'heure.**

Totalement détendu le renard s'installa sur le banc à côté de Sai tout en baillant.

 **\- Naruto tu as l'air fatigué, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit?** demanda Sai avec son sourire faux scotché au lèvres.

Sakura vira au rouge... Sai venait-il de faire un sous-entendu suite à la scène que tout trois avaient aperçu la veille? Elle se tourna et jeta un regard vers Sasuke pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Le ténébreux ne lâcherait rien, il se contentait de jeter à Sakura un regard amusé tout en affichant son petit sourire en coin: lui il savait exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête et s'en amusait. _C'est pas juste!_

 **\- Bah tu vois hier soir j'étais avec Hinata et, enfin! On a... Tu vois quoi?**  
 **\- Na...Ru...To,** grogna Sakura.

Le blond ravala sa salive et se prit une gifle.

 **\- Garde ça pour toi, on ne veut pas savoir! Surtout pas les détails.  
\- Mais on le sait déjà, **intervint Sai, **on les a vu.  
\- Quoi !? Vous nous avez vu?  
\- J'étais venu voir si tu avais du cran, **continua Sai. **  
\- Dis plutôt que tu es un pervers!**

Naruto se mit à regarder Sakura et Sasuke.

 **\- Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faisiez là?**

Les deux amis se mirent à regarder ailleurs. Sakura commença à gratter sa joue en faisant mine de réfléchir. Sasuke avait une folle envie de s'éclipser.

 **\- Yo les jeunes!**

Sauvez par l'arrivée de Kakashi! _Merci senseiiiii!_

 **\- Kakashi-sensei! Shikamaru!** lança Ino en quittant le banc.  
 **\- Yo,** lança Shikamaru, arrivé en même temps, avec le moins d'enthousiasme possible.

Kakashi observa Sasuke de la tête au pied, surprit par son changement de tenue, tout en ignorant Naruto qui râler à propos de voyeurisme.

 **\- Je vous envoie tout les cinq sur une mission de rang S,** débuta t-il pour faire taire le jinchuriki surexcité, **j'ai déjà donné les détails à Shikamaru, ce sera votre chef de mission. Naruto, Sai, vous connaissez déjà les lieux, je vous ai envoyer là bas il y a quelques jours. Nous avons pu interroger l'homme que vous avez capturé et il nous a révélé que son groupe comptait attaquer Konoha dans moins de deux semaines. Ils se cachent dans une caverne située non loin du village, et suffisamment spacieuse pour abriter des centaines de ninja. Votre mission est simple: supprimer cette menace.**

Les jeunes ninja étaient tous attentifs.

 **\- Shikamaru vous donnera les détails, je compte sur vous. Je ne peux pas envoyer plus de monde sans que nos mouvements soient remarqués et qu'ils lancent l'assaut plus tôt. Restez discrets, surprenez-les, et rentrez sains et saufs. Compris?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

 **\- Bon courage.  
\- En route, **lança Shikamaru en commençant à marcher vers l'extérieur de Konoha tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il le sentait: cette mission allait être pénible!

* * *

Shikamaru espérait que la journée de voyage ne serait pas trop pénible. Ils allaient devoir avancer toute la journée et s'accorderait probablement une ou deux pauses avant d'arriver à destination. Le stratège savait déjà que Naruto allait passer son temps à piailler et à lancer des sujets plus ou moins tordus. Sai l'encouragerait sans forcément le vouloir et le tout serait agaçant. Dieu merci Kakashi avait également mis Sakura dans l'équipe et il était persuadé que la, medic-nin pourrait gérer sans soucis la bêtise de ses deux équipiers. Ayant l'habitude de partir en mission avec Ino il savait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de soucis particuliers. La seule inconnue dans cette histoire était Sasuke Uchiwa. _Est-il seulement capable de travailler en équipe? Ça m'ennuie déjà._

Retenant un soupir Shikamaru se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Sasuke était de retour depuis peu et Kakashi lui avait rapidement résumé la situation actuel de l'ex nukenin. Il n'avait fait qu'une mission en équipe, avec Sakura, et la pauvre était revenue avec une mauvaise mine. _Cette mission est un autre niveau, si Sasuke ne sait pas travailler en équipe se sera très difficile._ Cependant l'Uchiwa représentait aussi une force de frappe importante et avait suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas se faire repérer à 4 kilomètres... contrairement à Naruto.

L'homme à la coiffure d'ananas ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise surprise en pleine action, il décida d'interroger directement Sasuke afin de savoir quelle stratégie adopter pour leur assaut.

 **\- Kakashi m'a parler de ta précédente mission avec Sakura.**  
 **\- Hm?**

Les autres ninja étaient juste assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur petite conversation, Sasuke n'avait donc pas à macher ses mots. Mais parlerait-il à Shikamaru? Ils avaient était de la même classe à l'académie mais en dehors de ça aucun lien particulier ne les unissez.

 **\- Selon lui Sakura n'allait pas bien en revenant. Vous avez rencontrer un problème?**

Le pied de Sasuke heurta plus violemment la branche suivante, lui arrachant de l'écorce.

 **\- C'est personnel,** répondit-il.  
 **\- Si cela risque d'affecter la mission j'ai besoin de le savoir.**  
 **\- Inutile, c'est réglé.**

Shikamaru ne semblait pas convaincu.

 **\- Sakura!** interpella Sasuke.

La rose vint à leur niveau.

 **\- Shikamaru s'inquiète de notre...**

Sasuke ne trouva pas les mots et se retrouva bêtement à les chercher. Etait-ce vraiment une dispute? Un accrochage? Un règlement de compte? Non, tout cela ne lui semblait pas exact. Shikamaru prit le relais, usant des même mots qu'avec Sasuke.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça Shikamaru. On avait juste besoin de parler un peu, ça n'affectera en rien notre comportement sur la mission.**

Shikamaru hocha la tête, satisfait. Il connaissait suffisamment Sakura pour savoir qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas sur un point si important, encore moins durant une mission de rang S. Le chef de mission partit vers un autre membre de l'équipe du jour: Sai, afin de s'assurer de son état physique et d'avoir des informations supplémentaire sur le village près duquel le repère ennemi se situait.

 **\- Si tu as encore besoin de parler...** commença Sasuke, toujours à coté de Sakura, sans lui même savoir où il voulait en venir.

Sakura repensa à la scène de la forêt, à sa peur, aux paroles de Sasuke. Elle rougit un peu, repensant au moment où elle avait sauté à son cou, puis fit non de la tête. Son ami hocha la tête, soulagé que cela soit véritablement réglé.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 09.**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! :) Ça motive toujours pour rédiger le chapitre suivant.

 _Maitsuki Snape:_ Patience, se moment viendra, il se rapproche, mais vu qu'on parle de Sasuke... Ça va être compliqué à écrire x)  
 _Marionette:_ Ahah, je te comprends, ce n'est pas drôle quand les personnages changent trop vite, mais ce n'est pas non plus toujours facile de respecter leur caractère :/ J'espére ne pas te décevoir durant les chapitres à venir :) Et puis ne pas vous faire trop attendre aussi. Trouver le temps d'écrire est assez compliqué par moment. :(


End file.
